Wedding March
by Samantha
Summary: Harry and Ron try to sabatoge Hermione's wedding...
1. Part One

Harry Potter walked around Hermione's room, making sure everything was in order for her return that afternoon, that her sheets were clean, there were towels in her bathroom, and that there was no dust in sight. Maggie had already cleaned it and declared it ready, but Harry had to be sure that everything was perfect.  
  
Hermione had been on a detailed studying tour in the Amazon for almost a year now. She wrote often, but reading letters and seeing her in person were two different things. Harry had not really realized how much he cared for her until she had gone. Since then not a day had gone that he had not wished for the day of her return. Today.  
  
Harry walked out of Hermione's room in the large four bedroom apartment that he, Hermione, and Ron had shared after their graduation from Hogwarts, four years ago. After Hermione had left, Ron and Harry could not afford their lavish living space, and opted for turning the fourth bedroom from their study into another living quarters. Marguerite Chabert, one of Hermione's co-workers and Ginny Weasley's best friends, was looking for a place to stay after moving out of her parents' house, and moved in with the two boys. Maggie, they found, was not near as responsible or neat as Hermione and did not yell at them when they didn't clean up their messes, so Harry and Ron had to form their own cleaning habits.  
  
Ron sat on the couch in the living room, reading the Daily Prophet. He looked up at Harry when he came in. "Are you ready to go?" he asked.  
  
Harry nodded. "Why are we picking her up at the airport, anyway?"  
  
"Because it's too dangerous to apperate over such a large distance. Do you know where Maggie is?"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. Ron had a little crush on Maggie. No worse that yours on Hermione, he thought. "I think she went to get some work done at the office."  
  
"It's Saturday!" Ron cried. "She's almost as bad as Hermione!"  
  
"I can't wait until she's home," Harry sighed.  
  
"Someone's sweet on Hermione," he joked. Harry said nothing. "You really do like her, don't you?"  
  
Harry nodded. "A lot. I think I've always liked her, but I don't know. The last few years my feelings have just intensified for her."  
  
"Do you love her?" Ron asked.  
  
"I don't know," Harry said softly. "I think I might."  
  
"Why didn't you tell her before she left?" Ron asked.  
  
"Because I wasn't sure. And I was scared of rejection." Harry looked down at his feet. "And by the time I got the courage she had been offered this expedition, and it's such a good opportunity. I wouldn't want her to turn it down because of me."  
  
"That's so knightly of you, Harry," Ron joked. "Well, she's back now. Her plane lands in about thirty minutes, so we should get going."  
  
"Ok," Harry said and walked toward the door.  
  
"Do you want to pick her up some flowers or something because you're so knightly?" Ron asked sarcastically.  
  
"Shut up," Harry said and punched his shoulder.  
  
***  
  
The airport was crowded. There were people everywhere, getting on flights, getting off flights, eating, hugging. Harry and Ron walked to Gate 23, where Hermione's flight was landing and sat in the red plastic chairs, waiting.  
  
"This is the right gate? The plane's landed. Where is she?" Ron asked.  
  
"Uh, they're probably… how should I know!" Harry snapped.  
  
"Bite my head off."  
  
Harry sighed. "Sorry, I'm just…"  
  
"Nervous?"  
  
Harry nodded. "How is it that can you read my mind?"  
  
"How about the fact that we've been best friends for about eleven years?" Ron suggested.  
  
"I guess that has something to do with it… they're unloading the plane now," Harry whispered the last part, playing with the flowers they had bought for Hermione on their way to the airport.  
  
They watched a old lady with a cat in her birdcage get off the plane, then a mother with three young children, all begging for candy. They saw a man with a business suit and a briefcase, then a teenager with baggy jeans. Then they saw Hermione.  
  
She had a dark, dark Caribbean looking tan and was wearing a pair of jean shorts and a spaghetti strap tank top with a pair of simple sandals on her feet. She looked like their Hermione, but different. She looked as if she had grown up. She had gained muscle in her arms and legs, and had lost much of her roundness in her face. Her face lit up when she saw them.  
  
"Harry! Ron!" She cried and ran into Harry's arms. He tightened his grip on her. She smelled so good and just being so close to her formed a knot in his stomach. "I've missed you so much," she whispered.  
  
"We've missed you too," Harry said softly. She pulled away and gave Ron a hug too.   
  
"You guys have changed so much!" she cried. "You're both so handsome!" She smiled.  
  
"You've changed too," Harry said. "You're so pretty." He frowned. "You've lost weight, though," he said, concerned.  
  
She shrugged. "You don't really get much good food in the rain forest. I'm so sick of termites and fruit. I want some real food."   
  
"Let's go get something to eat in celebration of your homecoming," Ron suggested.  
  
"Good idea," she said as they walked through the crowd to the exit. "Then let's go back to the apartment. I haven't slept in about twenty four hours."  
  
They got in a taxi and told the driver to take them to Hermione's favorite restaurant, La Libertá, an expensive Italian restaurant.   
  
Once they had ordered the started to talk about Hermione's trip. "What kinds of animals did you see?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well, I saw a lot of monkeys and jaguars and such, but I really specialized in magical animals, like the yeilce and eipnikpmup. How are you guys?"  
  
"Same old," Harry said; he couldn't take his eyes off of her.  
  
"Ron, how's your family?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well, Penelope had the baby," he said.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yep. Caroline Ann Weasley. Eight pounds, six ounces." Ron said proudly.  
  
"You're an uncle!" Hermione laughed.  
  
"What's so funny?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing. I just can't picture our Ron an uncle!"  
  
"I think we've all grown up quite a bit over the last year," Ron noted.  
  
"Yes, we have," Hermione muttered, looking down at the table.  
  
"Are you all right?" Harry asked. Hermione looked up and nodded. She smiled, but he could tell it was false. She looks nervous, he thought.  
  
Their dinner came, and it was delicious. Hermione must have been right about being badly fed in the jungle; she inhaled her food. They were waiting for their check when Harry saw Hermione playing nervously with her fork.  
  
"Are you all right?" he asked again.  
  
She looked up at him and shook her head. "I have something to tell you. And Ron," she said, looking over at him.  
  
"What is it?" Ron asked.  
  
"Oh, uh, I probably should have told you this before, but it didn't seem like the right time and uh, it's hard to tell people this, especially you two, you're like my family, and…"  
  
"Hermione, sweetheart, you're rambling," Harry pointed out.  
  
"Just spit it out. It'll be easier that way." Ron suggested.  
  
"Uh, ok. I will. Oh god, uh…" She took a deep breath. "I'm getting married."  
  
Harry felt like someone just punched him in the nose. The words bounced around in his head and he half heard what Hermione said after that. She was marrying a muggle named David who was in South America on business.  
  
"Harry?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Please say something," she pleaded.  
  
He looked at her. What am I supposed to say, he thought harshly. The woman I love is marrying someone else. What are you supposed to say in this situation. But he had to say something. "Congratulations," he said, his voice unsteady.  
  
"Oh, yeah! Congratulations, Herm. We're happy for you," Ron said, looking at Harry.  
  
"Oh, thank you!" Hermione cried. She walked over and gave them a hug. Harry suddenly felt nauseated.  
  
"Excuse me," he said and walked to the bathroom. There he vomited up his entire freshly eaten mean, his breakfast, and everything he had eaten before that. He felt like something was tearing at his insides and ripping him in about eight different directions.  
  
***  
  
The taxi ride home was mostly in silence. Hermione asked both of them numerous times if they were ok, and each time they answered that they were fine. After a while, Hermione started to doze off, and laid her head on Harry's shoulder.   
  
"How are you doing?" Ron whispered, not to wake Hermione up.  
  
"All right," Harry lied.  
  
"No, you're not."  
  
"You're right, I'm not all right. How can I be? The person I'm in love with is engaged to some stupid muggle asshole." Harry hissed.  
  
Ron bit his lip. "I really don't know what to say."  
  
"Then don't say anything at all," Harry snapped and turned around to face the front of the cab. He reached over and stroked Hermione's hair and she smiled in her sleep and snuggled closer to him. Why can't I have you? He asked himself. It's not fair. He closed his eyes. It's not fair.  
  
***  
  
When they arrived home, Harry carefully carried Hermione from the taxi into the apartment building.  
  
"Wake her up and put her down," Ron hissed while they were waiting for the elevator. "You're making it worse."  
  
Harry shook his head and tightened his grip on her. "No." He vowed not to speak to Ron the rest of the night.  
  
Ron sighed and got in the elevator after Harry. They rode to the seventh floor in silence. When the doors opened Ron unlocked their apartment and they walked inside and found Maggie on the couch, reading the newspaper Ron had been enthralled in earlier.  
  
"Hey, where've you been?" Maggie asked.  
  
"Out to dinner," Ron whispered.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked quietly after seeing their sad faces. Ron and Harry exchanged a look.  
  
"You tell her," Harry said and went down the hall to Hermione's bedroom. He laid her down on her bed. He leaned down and kissed her nose. She smiled in her sleep.   
  
"Harry?" she mumbled in her sleep.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I missed you," she muttered deliriously. She rolled over.  
  
"Good night," Harry whispered.  
  
"I love you," she whispered with her head on the pillow.  
  
Harry looked at her. What did she just say? That she loved him? He couldn't believe it.  
  
"What did you say?" he asked, sitting on her bed.  
  
"Huh?" Hermione asked, waking up. "Why'd you wake me up?"  
  
"I'm sorry," he apologized. "I didn't mean too."  
  
"Tomorrow we'll go and have lunch with David, so you and Ron can meet him. Ok?" she whispered, now fully awake.  
  
"Ok," Harry said. "Night sweetheart."  
  
"Night."  
  
Harry left her room and walked to his own. He threw himself on his bed and cried. I love you Hermione, he thought. And maybe you love me in your sleep. Why can't you love me when you're awake?   
  
  
A/N: Ok, I'm sorry about that. That really stunk. It was so predictable. I think I'll   
probably finish it, but I promise it'll get better. I had a dream about this. I get my   
stories from dreams, it's weird. I dreamed Voi Che Sapete and Fate too. Please review! It   
makes me feel loved! And, I have a really long story to upload, but it won't let me   
because I have to use notebook to upload my stories. Please email me if you can help.  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Percy Weasley, Penelope Clearwater, and Ginny Weasley belong to J.K. Rowling, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, and whomever else they belong to.  
  
Maggie Chabert, Caroline Ann Weasley, and David all belong to me!  



	2. Part Two

Harry walked into the kitchen of their apartment, half asleep. He fumbled over to the coffee maker, pouring himself a cup and sitting down before he realized that there was someone else already in the room.  
  
"Morning," Harry mumbled.  
  
"Good morning!" Hermione said perkily. She drummed her fingers on the table rapidly.  
  
"How'd you sleep?" he asked, lousily trying to make conversation. He was a lousy talker before he had his morning coffee.  
  
"Ok. You?"  
  
Harry grinned. "I need a few more hours, but I'll manage." He glanced at her. "When did you wake up?"  
  
"I've been up for about an hour," Hermione smiled. She continued to drum her fingernails and made her fingers fidget nervously.  
  
Harry took her hand in his. "Stop it," he scolded. He frowned. "You're shaking!"  
  
Hermione shook her head. "I've had seven cups of coffee. I'd be surprised if I wasn't shaking."  
  
Harry's mouth dropped open. "Seven cups! You must be about to go through the roof!"  
  
"Yep. I couldn't sleep very well last night, so now I need coffee." Hermione yawned.  
  
"You were sleeping when you got home last night."  
  
Hermione smiled a little. "I woke up not long after with a nightmare, and I couldn't go back to sleep."  
  
"What was your nightmare about?" Harry asked.  
  
"It was my wedding. I was walking down the aisle, and when I got to the alter David turned around to face me. Except it wasn't him. It was a basilisk. I looked at it through my veil and was petrified." She shuddered.  
  
"Maybe it's a sign," Harry suggested.  
  
Hermione laughed and playfully punched his shoulder. "I don't believe in Divination. You know that, silly."  
  
Harry forced a smile. I wasn't joking, he thought. "Did you talk to him?"  
  
"Who? Oh, David? Yeah, I called him at about three this morning. He wasn't very happy about that, mind you. His flight got in yesterday, and he's in London most of today, so you and me and Ron and him are all going to lunch." She looked at Harry. "If that's all right with you?"  
  
"It's fine," Harry agreed, although the last thing he wanted in the world was to meet David.  
  
"I think I'll ask Ginny too; I want her to be maid of honor. And maybe Maggie too, although I'm not as close to her as I am to you guys."  
  
Harry nodded. "That's good," he said lamely. "When are you getting married?" He wished for the farthest away date possible.  
  
"As soon as possible. I want a spring wedding, and it's late April now, so most likely sometime in May." Hermione said. "Are you really ok with this?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, of course!" Harry lied. "It's just quite a shock. It's so sudden."  
  
Hermione smiled. "A bit, a bit."  
  
Just then Maggie walked into the kitchen, fully dressed. "Hello, everyone!" she said.  
  
"Someone's in a good mood," Harry mumbled.  
  
Maggie smiled. "Hermione, congratulations! Ron told me the news last night."  
  
Hermione smiled softly and Harry felt sickened. "Thanks. Hey, I have to unpack, will you come and help me?"  
  
"Just a minute hon, I have to get some coffee. I'll be right there," she said. Hermione smiled and left the room. Maggie turned to Harry. "How're you doing?"  
  
Harry put his head on the table. "Not well."  
  
"Ron told me about, uh, your feelings for Hermione. I'm so sorry," Maggie said. Harry just nodded, feeling so sorry for himself that he was finding it hard to breathe. "I'm going to go now. I'll talk to her about it, ok?"  
  
"Ok," Harry croaked. Maggie hugged him quickly and walked off. He hung his head. Twenty four hours ago, Harry had felt on top of the world; now he felt he had crashed into a bottomless pit. What happened? He asked himself. Oh god, what happened?  
  
***  
  
"Hey," Maggie said as she stood in Hermione's doorway.  
  
"Hey!" Hermione greeted her. "Come in and put these away," she said, handing Maggie three shirts.  
  
"What happened? This is so sudden!" Maggie commented.  
  
Hermione looked up from her packing. "Just get right to it, why don't you." She grinned.  
  
"Sorry," Maggie apologized. "I'm just curious. I just remember the first words of warning Ginny said when I moved in here."  
  
"Which were?"  
  
"Ginny said, and I quote, 'Hermione is madly in love with Harry Potter, so hands off!'" Maggie looked at Hermione. "What happened? Are you…"  
  
"Hell no! Of course not!" Hermione cried. "And about Harry…"  
  
"Uh huh…" Maggie said, urging her forward.  
  
"I was just so tired of being in love with someone who didn't love me back."  
  
"How do you know that he didn't?"  
  
Hermione snorted. "Of course he didn't! He's, I dunno, the famous hero that every witch in our generation has had their eye on. He could go out with anyone; he's so handsome." Hermione chuckled. "Tall, dark, and handsome, just my luck."  
  
"Don't put yourself down, you're very pretty, and you have the nicest personality."  
  
"That's a nice thing to say, but please don't flatter me," Hermione sighed.  
  
"It's true."  
  
Hermione laughed. "Uh, huh, right. Well, I'm very happy with David."  
  
"Do you think you're rushing? You're only twenty two." Maggie asked cautiously.  
  
"Not really. I love him, I think he loves me, and we want to get married." Hermione opened her closet. "Everything has changed so much."  
  
"Don't try and change the subject!" Maggie cried. "I want to hear more about you and Harry!"  
  
"What's to tell?" Hermione questioned. "It was the classic case of unrequited love."  
  
"Tell me about it," Maggie said softly. "It'll help you if you tell me about it."  
  
Hermione sighed. "I started liking him at the end of our third year at Hogwarts, and it just progressed from there. Look, Maggie, it's over now. Just forget about it!"  
  
"Have you gotten over him?" Maggie asked.  
  
"Yes!" Hermione snapped.  
  
"Bite me," Maggie said, drawing back. "I was just curious."  
  
"Sorry. It's just…"  
  
"A sensitive subject?" Maggie finished. Hermione nodded. "I understand."  
  
"Good. Hey, Maggie, we're going out to lunch today with David. Do you want to come?"  
  
Maggie shook her head. "Sorry, I have plans."  
  
"Oh, do tell!" Hermione said. "A date maybe…."  
  
She laughed. "More like picking up my parents at the airport. They're muggles, you know."  
  
"Oh, they're staying here?"  
  
"Yeah. They're going to have my room and I'm going to sleep on the couch."  
  
"Nonsense!" Hermione cried. "You can stay in my room."  
  
"I wouldn't want to impose…"  
  
"You wouldn't me. Please, it'll be like a sleep-over. And that couch is dreadful, I know. Harry, Ron, and I bought it at a garage sale and just refurbished it. The cushions are at least sixty years old." Hermione argued.  
  
"Well, If you insist."  
  
"Which I do."  
  
Maggie turned to leave. "I've got to get ready. Thanks for everything."  
  
Hermione smiled. "It's nothing."  
  
***  
  
Harry played with his tie. "Why am I doing this again?"  
  
Ron sighed. "Because you want to support Hermione's decision."  
  
"But I don't support it. I don't want her to get married!"  
  
"Look, Harry, you have to meet this guy."  
  
Harry sighed. "I know, I know."  
  
The doorbell rang, and Ron walked over to answer it. Ginny Weasley stood at the door. She had grown up to a tall 5'7" and had long fiery red hair. She was wearing a short skirt and a ¾ length blouse. She also was carrying three suitcases.  
  
"Hey, sis!" Ron said as he hugged her. "What're the suitcases for?"  
  
"Uh, I was hoping to stay here for a few days."   
  
"Why? What happened to Oliver? I thought you two were so in love…" Ron mocked.  
  
"Shut up. He was too old for me," Ginny admitted.  
  
"Who was right about him, huh? Who predicted that this would be over long ago…"  
  
"Please shut up Ron. Hey Harry!" she waved at Harry on the couch.  
  
"Hey," Harry greeted.  
  
"Are you excited about Hermione's wedding?" Ginny asked.  
  
Harry and Ron exchanged a look. "Bad question, Ginny," Ron scolded.  
  
"What?" Ginny inquired. "What did I say?"  
  
Ron grabbed Ginny's arm. "We'll discuss it in the kitchen," he said as he yanked her away into their little kitchen.  
  
Harry sighed and leaned back against the couch. He heard Hermione coming down the hallway. He turned to glance at her.  
  
"You look nice," he mumbled. Nice was an understatement. She looked beautiful, wearing a knee-length, spaghetti strap sundress with her hair up in a messy bun.  
  
"I'm sure I don't. You look very handsome," she smiled. "You don't need the tie, it's only lunch." Harry ripped the tie off without complaint. "Is Ginny here yet?"  
  
Harry nodded. "She's in the kitchen with Ron."  
  
Hermione sat down next to Harry. "What are they doing in the kitchen?"  
  
"Ginny mentioned something about staying with us for a few days."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"She broke up with Oliver."  
  
"Good, he was too demanding for her. And too uptight. It would have been like marrying Percy," Hermione smiled.  
  
They sat in silence for a minute. "Are you scared?" Harry asked.  
  
"About what?" Hermione whispered.  
  
"Getting married."  
  
"Oh, I guess, it's normal, a little bit, not really, uh, well, yeah, I guess…"  
  
Harry grabbed her hand. "Sweetheart," he began. He turned and looked into her eyes and was startled by the electricity between them; once their eyes locked, neither could look away.   
  
They were so close. I could kiss her, Harry thought. I could kiss her and she could kiss me back and all this would be over. But she could also slap me and our friendship would be ruined.  
  
"Hermione," he started again, but he could not finish his sentence. Her brown eyes were burning into his green, making his brain stop functioning. The only thing he could think about was how much he loved her, how much he wanted and needed her.  
  
"Harry," she whispered. "uh…." She couldn't get out her thought either. Just shut up and kiss me, Harry thought. He tried to tell her that telepathically, then almost laughed at his useless efforts. She's so beautiful.  
  
"Are we going or not?" Ginny asked loudly as she came out of the kitchen, ruining the moment. Both Harry and Hermione turned to her.  
  
"Oh, yes. We need to go. David's going to meet us at the club at one," Hermione said.  
  
"The club?" Ron questioned.  
  
"The Cabana Club," Hermione answered.  
  
"The Cabana Club? You mean that really expensive place downtown? We're going there?" Ginny squealed. Hermione nodded.  
  
"We'd better get going then!" Ginny said and rushed everyone out the door.  
  
***  
  
The Cabana Club was a very swanky place, with waiters in penguin suits and a fountain in the waiting area, that just reeked of money.  
  
"Hermione's David must be pretty rich if he can afford this," Ron whispered to Harry.  
  
"Obviously."  
  
Hermione sat down on the lush, emerald green couch in the middle of the room. "Where is he?" she whined.  
  
"I'm sure he's on his way," Ginny said sweetly. "It's two minutes 'til; he's still got a while."  
  
Harry felt his stomach knot up. He watched Hermione sit with her face in her hands, obviously nervous. He just wanted to sit next to her and hold her, to tell her that everything would be all right because he loved her.  
  
"Hermione, darling!" came a voice from across the room. The quartet turned to face David. Harry's first reaction was jealousy. David had perfectly in place golden hair, was very handsome, and had a golden tan that mirrored Hermione's. He was wearing a very expensive suit, most likely Armani or Versace or something horribly expensive like that. Harry had a knack for determining how old people were, and he pinned David for about twenty-eight.   
  
"David!" Hermione cried with relief. She walked over to him and took his hand. "Everyone, this is David Mercenary. David, these are my two best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, and Ron's sister Ginny."  
  
"Pleased to meet you," David said politely. "Why don't we get a table."  
  
"We were waiting on you, darling," Hermione explained.  
  
The five sat down at a table near a window. "How was your flight?" David asked Hermione.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"How did you two meet?" Ginny asked. "I'm dying to know."   
  
"Well, it's a very long story, I wouldn't want to bore you…." David began.  
  
"We won't be bored. Do tell," insisted Ginny.  
  
"Well, Hermione was working in the rain forest on an expedition, as you know. I was there on business; I'm a banker, and I work a lot with wizards as yourselves. I was there working on the new exchange rate."  
  
"David owns a large share of Barbadensis, the muggle bank that works with Gringotts. Gringotts gets its muggle money from Barbadensis," Hermione told them.  
  
"Barbadensis is my father's company. It has been in our family for generations."  
  
"How interesting," Ginny said, looking very involved.  
  
"Hermione came in one day in need of a money exchange. It was during most of the teller's lunches. I was supposed to turn away anyone who comes, but how could I say no to such a pretty witch?" David smiled at Hermione, who blushed.   
  
"And that's the entire story," Hermione said.  
  
"Ginny, darling," David said. "What do you do for a living?"  
  
"I'm reporter for the Daily Prophet."  
  
"Really! A reporter! I always wanted to be a reporter!" David exclaimed.  
  
As Ginny and David chatted about reporting and whatnot, Hermione turned to Harry and Ron. "What do you think?" she asked.  
  
"He's…" Harry started.  
  
"Nice." Ron finished.  
  
"Well dressed."  
  
"Handsome."  
  
"Polite."  
  
Hermione sighed. "Will you guys at least try to like him?"  
  
Ron looked hurt. "Who said we don't?"  
  
"It's pretty obvious. You two are as clear as glass; you're so easy to see through," Hermione hissed.  
  
"He's just so…" Ron paused.  
  
"Perfect."  
  
"Rich."  
  
"Well dressed."  
  
"Polite."  
  
"Handsome."  
  
Hermione sighed, but managed to crack a grin. "What will I do without you two?" she muttered.  
  
"Hermione darling, I believe our food is here," David stated. Harry started to eat, but he couldn't take his eyes off Hermione. She was so cute when she ate, cutting her chicken and vegetables into little tiny pieces.  
  
"When are you having the wedding?" Ginny asked.  
  
"May tenth," David stated. Hermione looked up in surprise.  
  
"Why May tenth?" Hermione asked.  
  
"It was the only day would get the church. I've already requested invitations, so it's not really changeable," David told her. Hermione just nodded and looked down at her food.   
  
"I thought the bride's parents paid for the wedding," Ginny said.  
  
"The Grangers, while a very well off family, cannot afford the type of wedding I am esteemed of having," David answered.  
  
"Esteemed of having," Harry mumbled under his breath.  
  
David looked at Hermione eat in silence. "Darling, I think you might want to stop," he said, pointing to her plate.  
  
"She's hardly made a dent in her meal!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
David patted Hermione's back. "I can't very well marry a whale, now can I?" She flinched at his touch. He removed his hand. "Don't do this, love."  
  
"Do what?" Hermione asked innocently.  
  
"Oh, never mind." David said, then turned to chat with Ginny again. Hermione stared out the window.  
  
"Hermione," Harry whispered, taking her hand under the table. "Are you ok?"  
  
"I'm fine," she said in a monotone voice, not breaking her gaze from the window.  
  
"Look at me," Harry said. Hermione turned to face him. He saw the pain in her eyes. "You're not ok, are you?"  
  
"I'm fine!" she snapped, jerking her hand away from his. David and Ginny looked at her.  
  
"What's wrong?" David asked.  
  
"Absolutely nothing!" Hermione cried. "I'm fine!"  
  
David shrugged. "If you're sure…. Ginny, what was your eldest brother's name? He sounds like quite a guy…" David turned back to Ginny. Ginny shot Ron and Harry a look of desperation; she did not want to carry this conversation all by herself.  
  
"Excuse me," Hermione said, standing up. "I'm going to the restroom," she said. "If anyone cares," she murmured. She didn't realize that Harry heard her.  
  
Ginny watched her leave. "Why don't I go and see what's wrong."  
  
"Good idea," Harry said. Ginny stood up and walked in the direction that Hermione went in. David turned around and faced Harry and Ron.  
  
"So," David said.  
  
"Uh, it's quite some weather we're having, isn't it?" Ron asked.  
  
"Um, yes, it is quite warm for this time of the year," David answered lamely.  
  
Harry sighed. This was going to be a LONG afternoon.  
  
***  
  
Harry sat down on his bed. "What are we going to do?" he asked Ron and Ginny.  
  
Ginny sighed. "I don't know. I didn't like him."  
  
Ron snorted. "What was there to like?"  
  
"Hermione obviously does see something in him," Ginny argued.  
  
"What?"   
  
"I don't know!" Ginny cried. "He's smart, handsome, wealthy."  
  
"And snobby as hell," Harry sighed. "I don't think she loves him."  
  
"And how would you know this?" Ginny asked.  
  
"She didn't even kiss or hug him hello, and they hadn't seen each other in a while. And you should have seen her after he made that comment about her weight. She was like a statue."  
  
"No wonder she's so thin!" Ron cried. "The jackass!"  
  
"He hit on me the entire time!" Ginny screamed. "He kept on saying how pretty I was, and how amazing it was I didn't have a boyfriend." Ginny paused. "Actually, I HAD one until today, but let's not get into that."  
  
"She didn't even defend herself when he put her down," Harry said, shaking his head.  
  
Ron ran his fingers through his hair. "Hermione has never been big on self-confidence."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Remember at school, when someone would tease her, call her a know-it-all? She wouldn't defend herself, and would just start crying."  
  
"I thought she got better at that," Harry sighed.  
  
"Well, the whole thing with you probably hurt her a lot," Ginny said.  
  
"What thing with me?" Harry asked.  
  
Ginny looked around. "I probably shouldn't be telling you this, but you need to know."  
  
"What is it?" Harry inquired, interested.  
  
"Hermione really had a crush on you when we were younger."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Oh yeah, it was always Harry this and Harry that. I finally confronted her about it one day and she admitted that she liked you," Ginny told him.  
  
"Oh god," Ron mumbled.  
  
"I wasn't going to tell you, because I thought it would hurt you more," Ginny explained.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Harry, are you blind! Hermione was madly in love with you up until a year ago when she left!" Ginny cried.  
  
Harry stood still, stunned. Why hadn't he taken a chance with her? I'm so stupid, he thought. "Why didn't I take a chance?" he mumbled.  
  
"It's not your fault," Ginny said softly.  
  
"Yes it is!"  
  
Ginny shrugged. "I guess it is. She would have never told you how you felt for fear of rejection, so it was up to you."  
  
"Oh, great. This is all my goddamn fault, right?" he asked. "Right?"  
  
"She didn't say that, Harry," Ron said.  
  
"Whatever. We just need to stop this wedding."  
  
"How?" Ginny asked.  
  
Harry got an idea. "How about sabotage?" he said with a wicked grin.  
  
"How would you do that?" Ginny snapped.  
  
"I don't know how, but I know who to ask," Harry said, his grin getting wider. Ron suddenly understood and grinned too.  
  
"WHO?" Ginny screamed. "Who in the hell would sabotage a wedding?"  
  
"Fred and George," Ron answered.  
  
"Oh." Ginny looked at them, and then started smiling. "Let's see, I guess we'll have to go to Hogsmeade for supplies, correct?"  
  
"If they agree too," Harry pointed out.  
  
"Oh, they will agree. Don't worry about it. They will."  
  
***  
  
Hermione sat on the couch in the living room. I'm so pathetic, she thought. I actually have someone who is in love with me, and I almost blow it. Good god, I'm pathetic. She touched her stomach and grimaced. David's right, I am a whale.   
  
"Hey," Harry said, sitting down next to her. "Are you ok?"  
  
"I'm fine," Hermione said.  
  
"Hermione, I heard what you said," Harry said, holding her hand.  
  
"What did I say?"  
  
"What you said about no one caring," Harry said. Hermione sat for silence for a minute. Harry reached out and stroked her hair.  
  
"I'm sorry about today. I don't know what I was thinking when I said that. It was most likely all the coffee I had this morning. After having my coffee high, I had my coffee low." She caught Harry looking at her. "What is it?"  
  
"I care about you," Harry said softly. He lightly touched her cheek. Hermione looked up at him. She scooted closer to him and wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"It's ok," he said, resting his chin on her head and putting his arms around her. "It's ok," he repeated.  
  
"I know," she mumbled against his shirt. He felt her shaking softly and tightened his grip on her. He kissed the top of her head.  
  
"It's ok," he said once more. He lightly stroked her hair, and felt her breathing slow against his chest. "I love you," he whispered. No answer. He lifted her head lightly and saw that she was asleep. He looked down and saw that his shirt was soaked with her tears. He held her closer and let her nestle against him, before he fell asleep too.  
  
  
A/N: Hey! This story will have two or three more parts. Wow! I actually did this in a week! I think that's my best time ever. Score!  
  
About the story line: this is a coming of age story for both Harry and especially Hermione. I know she seems a bit, well, weak now, and I apologize. I'm a major feminist, and I wouldn't do this if it wasn't important to the plot.  
  
Please Read and Review!  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, The Daily Prophet and Gringotts all belong to J.K. Rowling, Scholastic, and Bloomsbery.  
  
Maggie(Marguerite) Chabert, her parents whom you'll meet in the next part, David Mercenary, and Barbadensis all belong to me! Wicked smack!  



	3. Part Three

Harry stirred from his deep sleep to the sound of Ron's voice. "Wake up!" Ron said. "Don't you want to meet Maggie's parents?"  
  
"Just a minute." Harry opened his eyes and realized that he was on the couch, not in his bed. And he was holding Hermione. "Wake up, sweetheart," he said, shaking her gently.  
  
"Huh?" she mumbled as her eyes fluttered open. "What?"  
  
"I think we fell asleep on the couch last night," Harry told her.  
  
"I guess we did," Hermione yawned. "Why'd you wake me up?"  
  
"Maggie's parents are here. I think you've been looking forward to meeting them?" he asked.  
  
"I guess so. I'm still sleepy. Give me five more minutes," she mumbled, then settled back against his chest. Harry opened his mouth, then closed it. This might be the last time you get to hold her, he told himself. Harry tightened his arms around her and buried his head in her hair.  
  
Two people entered the room, both about in their late forties. They were obviously Maggie's parents. Her mother looked like an older identical version of Maggie, with Maggie's auburn hair and intense gray eyes. Her father had silver gray hair that resulted from aging, and the same mega-watt smile that Maggie was so loved for.  
  
"Hello, which roommates are you?" Maggie's mother asked. "I'm Chloë Chabert."  
  
"Harry Potter," Harry said. "And this is Hermione Granger," he said, pointing to the sleeping figure next to him.   
  
Hermione lifted her head off Harry's chest. "Hello. It's nice to meet you," she said sleepily. She sat up and out of Harry's embrace. "I'm just a bit tired; I apologize for my laziness."  
  
"Oh it's nothing, darling," Chloë said. "You said your name was Hermione, correct?" Hermione nodded. "Are you the one getting married?"  
  
"Yes, I am," Hermione answered.  
  
"Is this the groom?" Asked Maggie's father, pointing to Harry.  
  
"No!" Hermione and Harry cried at the same time, then looked at each other. I wish I was the groom, but she obviously doesn't want to be my bride, Harry thought.  
  
"I'm sorry, I just thought…" he apologized. "I'm Ethan Chabert, by the way."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Ethan," Hermione said, changing the subject. "Did you just get in?"  
  
"Oh, yes. Our flight was delayed for hours!" Chloe cried. "We had to sleep at the airport; it was most likely the most dreadful experience of my life!"  
  
"Mum, I'm sure it wasn't as bad at that!" Maggie said as she walked into the room.   
  
"It was, we had to sleep on the yellow plastic chairs!"  
  
"She's right, it was awful," a voice came from the opposite side of the room, near the kitchen. A girl who looked about sixteen came forward. She had strawberry blonde hair and baby blue eyes.  
  
"Who're you?" Hermione asked, rubbing her eyes.  
  
"I'm Angelique Chabert, Maggie's sister. Nice to meet you," the girl said. "Call me Angie."  
  
"I didn't know Angie was coming," Maggie groaned.  
  
"If I had told her she wouldn't have let me come," Angie sneered.   
  
"Girls!" Chloe cried. "Don't start!"   
  
"Start what, mother?" Angie asked innocently.  
  
"Oh, god," Maggie moaned and walked out of the room. Ron passed her on her way out.   
  
"What's wrong?" he asked sweetly.  
  
"Everything!" Maggie cried and went to her bedroom.  
  
Ron looked at the scene in the living room. "Hey, Harry, are you coming? Ginny's already got a cab."  
  
"Where are you going?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Uh, to see my brothers," Ron said.  
  
"I want to go too," Hermione whined.  
  
Harry and Ron exchanged a look. They were going to ask Fred and George to sabotage the wedding; they couldn't take Hermione along. "Uh, we might go shopping on the way," Harry lied. "Wedding present shopping."  
  
"Oh," Hermione yawned. "Have fun! When will you be back?"  
  
"I don't know. When we get back!" cried Ron.  
  
"Let's go," Harry said and quickly walked out the door, but stopped in the doorway to sneak one last glance at his love, who was sitting on the couch in her clothes she was wearing yesterday, with a look of both confusion and drowsiness on her face.  
  
***  
  
"Fred!" Ginny cried. "Why won't you?"  
  
Fred Weasley shook his head firmly. "There is no way in hell I'm going to sabotage a WEDDING, for christsake. I'm not going to be the reason for Hermione's misery."  
  
"She'll be more miserable with him!" Ginny pleaded.  
  
"He's a complete ass," Ron added.  
  
"He tells her she's fat and poor and he bosses her around!" Ginny argued. "He's awful!"  
  
"Ginny," George Weasley began. "We're twenty four. It's time to put such childish acts behind us. And this isn't just mischievous, it's cruel."  
  
"Hermione may be making a mistake," Fred said. "But it's her mistake. She'll learn from it and grow."  
  
Ginny's face turned red with rage. "Who the hell are you, and what have you done with my brothers? You sound like mum!"  
  
Fred looked at George, frightened. "Do we really?"  
  
"Well, we're adults now. Adults do not sabotage weddings of their friends! You haven't even given us any real evidence of why we should!" George cried.  
  
"Except the fact that he's a total jerk," Ron muttered.  
  
"Give me one reason," Fred said. "Give me one, real, true reason that we should do this."  
  
The room was silent for a minute. Harry found his voice for the first time that he had been at the Burrow, shattering the silence. "I love her."  
  
Everyone turned to look at him. Harry lifted his head and looked at the twins; he felt their glare softening. "Do you really?" Fred asked.  
  
"More than anything," Harry whispered.  
  
Fred looked down at his lap. "Oh god," he mumbled and rested his fist against his forehead.  
  
"Fred," George started. "We would actually be doing her a favor. The guy's obviously a jerk."  
  
"Obviously," Fred said, trying to convince himself.  
  
"And we've got a lovesick puppy over there who'd really appreciate us doing this," George added.  
  
"I guess so," Fred sighed. "It's wrong, though."  
  
A small smile played George's lips. "Oh, you know you want to."  
  
Fred grinned. "Yeah, I do. How long has it been since we've pulled a prank?"  
  
George pondered the question. "Three or so years."  
  
"We do really need the practice, don't we?"  
  
"Yes, we do. We don't want to turn into mum, now do we?" George asked, sending a sly glance Ginny's way.  
  
Fred turned to Harry, Ron, and Ginny. "You've got yourself two professional Mischief Makers. All at a small price."  
  
"Which would be?" Ron asked.  
  
"Free food!" Fred and George said simultaneously.  
  
"Sure," Ginny said.  
  
"Score!" the twins cried and slapped hands in a high five. Ginny giggled, Ron tried hard not to laugh, and Harry smiled his first genuine smile in days.  
  
***  
  
It was May 7th, a week after Fred and George had agreed to wreck Hermione's wedding. The ceremony was three days from then, and the entire household was in havoc trying to get ready. Hermione's parents were staying with them, not to mention Maggie's family and Ginny who were also not regularly housed in the lavish London apartment.  
  
"Hermione, did you pick out the cake like I told you to?" Caroline Granger asked her daughter.  
  
"Yes, mother. I did that on Monday," Hermione yelled from the kitchen. Harry sat on the couch, trying to read the paper. He was, in reality, listening to the ongoing conversations and trying to get his mind of the fact that he was losing Hermione in three days.  
  
Hermione walked into the living room, searching frantically for her appointment book. "It's got to be around here somewhere," she mumbled to herself. "Harry, have you seen…" she started.   
  
Harry held out her agenda before she could even finish her sentence. "Here."  
  
"Thank you! Thank you!" Hermione cried. She is really going loony, Harry thought. As to affirm his suspicions, Hermione reached over and gave his a peck on the cheek out of pure glee of finding her lost object. She backed away slowly, avoiding his gaze, then quickly turned away so Harry couldn't see how her face turned bright scarlet.  
  
Harry looked around the room, and couldn't help notice how Mrs. Granger was staring at him.   
  
Angie Chabert walked into the room. She had been at Maggie's wit ends for the last week, and Maggie was about to commit homicide on her younger sister. Harry could imagine why; Angie had been on every one's nerves since she got their. She was obnoxious and spoiled; she got everything she wanted because she was obviously her mother's pet. "Hey, Herm," she said. "Isn't your wedding shower today?"  
  
Hermione gasped and hit her forehead. "I almost forgot!"  
  
"It's at eleven," Angie informed her.   
  
"I think she remembered that," Maggie snapped, coming out of the kitchen with Ron.  
  
"Well, what if she didn't?" Angie shot back.  
  
"Shut up! Both of you!" Hermione yelled. "I'm sorry, but I'm sick and tired of it! Stop it!"  
  
"Sorry," Maggie and Angie said simultaneously.  
  
"Change of subject," Ron said. "Say Harry, what did the twins say when you owled them?"  
  
Harry glanced nervously at Hermione. "They said that they were working, it's a surprise."  
  
"What's a surprise?" Hermione asked, sitting down on the couch next to Harry.  
  
"Fred and George are planning a surprise," Harry said.  
  
"I figured that much."  
  
"It's for your wedding," Ron explained, not exactly lying.  
  
"Oh, what?" Hermione asked.  
  
"If we told you, it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?" Harry teased, messing up Hermione's hair.  
  
"I get it, I get it. I can't wait to see what the twins are up to! It'll be great!"   
  
Harry and Ron exchanged a look. "Hey, Herm," Ron started. "Is your shower today girls only?" he asked.  
  
Hermione nodded. "Yep, my female co-workers are throwing it for me."  
  
"You guys get to go to the bachelor party tonight. That's boys only," Maggie pointed out with a grin.  
  
"I guess so," Harry said. He really didn't want to go.  
  
"Boys only, except for the girl who jumps out of the cake!" Angie joked.  
  
Maggie smacked Angie's shoulder roughly. "The last thing she needs right now is YOU scaring her!"  
  
"Who's scared?" Hermione said. "I trust David," she said, her voice unstable.  
  
"Don't worry," Harry said sweetly. "Ron and I'll watch over him."  
  
Hermione laughed. "I'm more worried about you two than him!"  
  
Harry frowned. "Not funny."  
  
Hermione grinned. "I thought it was."  
  
"Of course you did," Harry muttered.  
  
"What does that supposed to mean?" Hermione cried.  
  
"It means that you *cough, cough* have no sense of humor," Harry said very quickly.  
  
Hermione gasped in mock horror. "I can't believe you!" she said and shoved him.  
  
"Ouch!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"Oh you baby, I didn't hurt you," Hermione said, smiling broadly. She placed a hand on his shoulder where she had shoved him.  
  
"Well, uh, you COULD have," Harry said nervously. He couldn't think with Hermione's hand on him. He lightly shook at her touch and his heart sped up. Their eyes met, and Hermione reluctantly removed her hand from Harry's shoulder. The room was quiet for a minute, then began its chaos and noise again. Everyone went back into full action. Everyone except three people.  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Mrs. Granger. Harry, trying to let his heart slow down; Hermione, trying to get rid of the feeling of how good it felt to touch him; and Mrs. Granger, who was staring at the two, especially Harry.  
  
***  
  
"Congratulations, Hermione!" her co-worker, Abby Mustard, exclaimed at the wedding shower.  
  
"Thanks," Hermione said shyly. She was being greeted and congratulated by people she had hardly known. She had not expected that marrying David would get this much attention. How much attention would she get if she was marrying Harry?  
  
Don't do this! She scolded herself. Harry never returned your feelings, don't make yourself go through this again! He liked pretty girls, like Cho Chang, not brainy know-it-alls like herself. Don't do this!  
  
She did it anyway. She thought about Harry, how much she had loved him. She thought about how his smile had made her heart skip a bit, how his touch had sent good-natured chills up her spine. She had loved everything about him, the feel of his skin, the glisten of his eyes, the untidiness of his hair. She had loved his faults, his sometimes annoying innocence on most matters, his impatience, the way he would never listen to others in dangerous situations; he would always jump right in and be a hero, no matter how stupid it was. She had loved the way he had wrinkled his nose when in thought, the way his tears ran down his cheeks, the way he walked with his wide, confident step.  
  
She had fallen so in love with him that she used to go into his room every night since they moved in to the apartment after graduating, just to kiss him goodnight and watch him in slumber. He was so angelic looking when he was sleeping. Once or twice he had woken up while she was sitting there; she had always lied and said that he had been screaming in his sleep from nightmares. He always bought her excuses, most likely because he was continually having nightmares. Hermione's heart ached for him when she thought of him having bad dreams.   
  
She had loved him since her third year, when she had ridden behind him on the hippogriff. She had smelled his hair, the way it always smelled like cinnamon, and felt his skin, so rough yet so soft and smooth at the same time, and somehow he had entered her heart.  
  
Had he really left her heart? She asked herself, then cursed herself for thinking it. Of course he had, she was madly in love with David, and he loved her back. She hadn't an idea why David loved her, she wasn't anything special. But he did, and she was going to marry him. I love David, she told herself. What do I love about him? she asked herself. She couldn't concentrate on an answer, her mind fled to when he proposed to her, at sunset on the banks of the Amazon.  
  
"Hermione, I want to marry you," he had said that day. He was so handsome.  
  
"Why?" she asked.  
  
"I love you," he answered. He got down on one knee and pulled a ring out of his pocket.  
  
It was the most beautiful ring Hermione had ever seen. It had more diamonds than she had ever seen, all on a 14 karat gold band. Hermione couldn't tell which she was more bedazzled by, the ring or the fact that David wanted to marry her. "Yes," she finally said. "Yes, I'll marry you."  
  
I love him, Hermione told herself. Get a grip. What do I love about him? she asked herself again.  
  
She couldn't think of anything.  
  
"Hermione, are you having fun?" Ginny asked. "You seem kind of out there."  
  
"I'm fine," Hermione replied sweetly. "I'm just a little bit tired; I've been so busy, running all over town…"  
  
Ginny put a friendly hand on Hermione's shoulder. "I understand. You've been through a lot lately. Why don't you sit down for a minute?"  
  
Hermione nodded and sat down in a chair. She stayed there, chatting politely with the guests, until everyone had gone except Ginny and Maggie, who were cleaning up. Hermione laid her head on a desk and fell asleep.  
  
She was on a beach in her dream, and it was sunset. The sky was a magnificent shade of pink, with a purple color nearing the heavens and it being more orange near the horizon. The sun was a brilliant, blazing orange that was half peeking above the turquoise waters. She was barefoot, white sand seeping between her toes. The light breeze blew her hair behind her, off her face. She felt someone's arms go around her waist, and she felt a tiny kiss on her cheek. Expecting to see David, she turned around.  
  
Instead, she saw Harry Potter.  
  
***  
  
Harry and Ron stood outside Piño's, a successful muggle bar where the bachelor party was to be held. The parking lot was full of cars, and the street had cars parallel parked a mile away for this event.  
  
"He's a popular guy," Ron said. Harry nodded. "A lot of muggles."  
  
"Why are we here?" Harry asked. "I don't like the guy."  
  
"Neither do I. And to tell you the truth, I don't know why I'm here either," Ron hissed.  
  
"Harry, Ron!" a voice called from behind them. It was David. "Come inside and join the fun!"  
  
"Uh, ok," Harry said. The two walked in. The bar was super crowded, with cigarette smoke in the air so thickly it was hard to breathe.  
  
"Have a drink," David offered.   
  
"No thanks," Harry refused.  
  
"Why not?" David asked. "Loosen up a bit!"  
  
"I have a pact," Harry began. He looked down at his palm and saw a ghost of a scar. He remembered the day three years ago he had created this scar.  
  
It had been just Harry and Hermione, sitting at home, watching TV. They had been watching a comedy program, which was a bit ironic, considering what was lying ahead of them. The phone had rang, and Harry had had reached over and answer it, being careful not to remove Hermione's feet, which were in his lap.   
  
"Hello?" He had said. It was Ron calling from the Burrow. He sounded very shaken up.  
  
"Harry, my dad died at three o'clock this morning."  
  
"What happened?" Harry had asked lamely, not knowing what else to say. Hermione looked at him quizzically, not having any clue what was happening.  
  
"He was in a DUI. He was just driving in his car, and this goddamn drunk muggle asshole was driving on the wrong side of the road," Ron paused to fight back tears. "They had a head-on collision. The muggle didn't even have a concussion."  
  
Harry didn't remember what he said next, just comforting Ron and offering to come over to the Burrow and help, but Ron told him not to, that he would be home tomorrow. Harry hung up the phone, feeling destroyed. Mr. Weasley had almost been another father to him; he had taken Harry in so many times after the Dursley's had been cruel.  
  
"What happened?" Hermione asked softly.  
  
"Mr. Weasley was killed by a drunk driver," Harry explained. He told her everything that Ron had told him. To his surprise, Hermione did not cry; she got angry.  
  
"How dare he! Goddamn it! The f****** bastard! I could just kill him! F*** him!" she screamed at the top her lungs.  
  
"Screaming isn't going to help," Harry said softly. Hermione had stared at him for a minute, then went into the kitchen.   
  
She came back a minute later with a knife. "Give me your hand," she demanded.  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
She sighed. "Let's make a pact. We won't drink as long as we live, as a gift to Mr. Weasley. One last dedication."  
  
Harry bit his lip. "Ok," he agreed. He held out his palm, and Hermione made a cut down it, then cut a identical mark on her palm. As they pressed their hands together, Harry could feel his blood mixing with hers.   
  
"If we break this," Hermione began.  
  
"We WON'T break this."   
  
Hermione looked at him. "No, we won't." Tears ran down her face, and Harry pulled her into his arms so that she could cry on his shoulder. Harry started to sob also; he cried into her hair. Goodbye, Arthur Weasley. We won't forget you.  
  
"I have a pact," Harry repeated. "Not to drink."  
  
David snorted. "A pact?" he mocked. "A pact?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"With whom?" David laughed. "The pope? The arch-bishop?"  
  
"Hermione," Harry said. "Your fiancée. A friend of ours was killed in a DUI, and we don't drink." Ron looked down on the floor, trying not to cry as he thought of his father.  
  
David snorted again. "Whatever. Make yourself at home." He walked off and started talking to some of his muggle buddies.  
  
"You didn't tell me about the pact," Ron said softly.  
  
Harry looked at his feet. "It was between Hermione and I, and I wanted to keep it that way. I didn't want to bring it up, anyway."  
  
Ron looked at his best friend. "My dad would have been proud of you. Proud of you both."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You actually did something about it, and are sticking to it. He's be proud. I'm proud to be your friend," Ron said.  
  
"It was Hermione's idea."  
  
"I'm proud of her too," Ron said. It seemed a bit of an odd place to be having such a sensitive conversation; an overcrowded, smoke filled bar is not the norm place to talk about the deceased.  
  
Harry and Ron hung out for about an hour, chatting with some of the friendlier looking guys. Harry watched David as he had one drink, than another.  
  
"Do ya' think David's had a bit much to drink?" Harry whispered.  
  
"He's had about five beers in about forty five minutes. He needs to stop," Ron said.  
  
"I'm not going to tell him."  
  
"Well, I'm sure not."  
  
David walked up to the stage where the band was playing. "Thank you very much for coming," he said in a slurred voice. "I *hiccup* really appreciate *hiccup* it. And now," he looked around. "It's time for some really *hiccup* good entertainment! Let's *hiccup* go, boys!"  
  
A very pretty girl walked on stage, dressed in very provocative clothing. Harry didn't want to be there.  
  
"I'm going," he told Ron.  
  
"Then I'm leaving too!"  
  
"NO!" Harry said. "Stay here and make sure David doesn't take that girl home or anything."  
  
Ron scowled at him, but nodded. "Go." Harry went.  
  
***  
  
When Harry reached the apartment, it was very empty. He walked around, searching for people, but found no one. "Hello!" he cried. "Is anyone here?" No answer. Harry peered out the window, and saw Hermione out by the pool. There apartment complex had a very nice pool out in the courtyard of the building. The pool was surrounded by greenery that resembled what Hermione saw in the Amazon, and had little lights woven in the trees that looked like Christmas tree lights. It was beautiful. Harry saw Hermione sitting in a lounge chair, gazing up at the stairs. She was beautiful. Harry ran to his room, pulled on his trunks, and left the apartment to join her.  
  
***  
  
Hermione sat in a flimsy lounge chair, looking at the sky, trying to pick out her favorite constellations. There's Orian, she thought. She tried to pick out others, but could not concentrate. She couldn't stop thinking about the dream she had during her nap after her wedding shower.  
  
What did it mean? At that moment in time, Hermione wished dearly that she had taken divination at Hogwarts; dream interpreting was one of the main themes of the class. Did it mean that Harry was the one she was supposed to be with? Did it mean that she still loved him?  
  
I don't love him, I don't, she told herself. I mean, I love him dearly, as a friend, but nothing more than that. Then why did I dream it? She had fallen out of love with Harry a year ago, when she had met David. Or so she thought. Do I still love him?  
  
That's silly, she scolded herself. Besides, he never considered her more than just a friend. Re-examining their relationship would just leave her more heart broken than before. But do I still love him?  
  
"Hey," a voice came from behind her, making her jump about three feet in the air.  
  
"Harry! You startled me," Hermione said, catching her breath. She gazed at him. Oh, he was so handsome in the moonlight that he made her stomach hurt in a good-natured way.  
  
"Sorry," Harry smiled at her. She was so beautiful. Her eyes burned into his, making his heart speed up.  
  
"Why aren't you at the party?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I left; it was boring. I would rather be here," Harry answered, not breaking their stare.  
  
"Oh," she said. They were silent for a minute. "Do you want to swim?"  
  
Harry grinned. "Love to." He placed his glasses on the chair next to Hermione's and walked over to the pool's edge. "After you, mademoiselle."   
  
Hermione took off her shirt, revealing her tankini. "Yes, sir," she said. She stepped on the first step of the pool, barely getting her feet wet.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "You'll never get in at that rate. Watch me." He ran to the side and cannonballed into the water, splashing Hermione.  
  
"You got me wet!" She laughed.  
  
"That was my point," Harry said. He walked next to her. "Hurry up," he whined.  
  
"It's cold," Hermione complained.  
  
"I'm not cold. You should just jump in," Harry said.  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Come on, take a chance," Harry coaxed. "You do want to swim, don't you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then jump. Come on," he said sweetly.  
  
"Ok, here goes," Hermione said. She closed her eyes and jumped into the pool, creating a huge splash. She screamed. "It's so cold!"  
  
"It gets better," he said softly. She was shivering, so he walked over to her and started rubbing her arms, before he realized what he was doing. "Still cold?" he whispered.  
  
"No." She was hot, her face was hot, her arms were hot from his touch. She felt if she could burn from the heat, as if she would never be cold again.  
  
He took his arms off of her, trembling with joy from being so close to her. "Let's swim," he suggested.  
  
"Ok," she said. They both swam into deeper waters, where Hermione could barely stand up with her head above the water. "I'm too short," she complained.  
  
Harry laughed. "No, you're perfect." He turned towards the deeper end of the pool. "Look," he said, pointing to the floor of deeper waters. "What's that?" He swam off towards it, grabbing her arm and dragging her with him.  
  
"Harry, no," Hermione cried, but Harry couldn't hear her. He dragged her into just before the six foot deep waters, then let go of her wrist and dove down. "I can't stand up here," she moaned, treading water.  
  
Harry came up above the surface. "Look what I found!" It was a baby turtle.  
  
"Is it ok?" Hermione asked.  
  
Harry nodded. "I wonder how it got on the bottom of the pool."  
  
"Go put it on the side," Hermione suggested. "Near the plants."  
  
"Good idea," he whispered and swam off to the side. "There you go," he told the turtle. "Go find your mother." The little turtle started to walk off in the direction of the large palm about three feet from the edge of the pool.  
  
"You saved his life," Hermione said as Harry swam back over to her.  
  
Harry shrugged. "I guess I did." He smiled at her. "What's wrong? Why are you squirming so?"  
  
Hermione sighed. "I can't stand up here, it's too deep, and I hate treading water. I can't do it!"  
  
Harry grinned at her. "Come here," he said as he put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. "Lean on me," he whispered.  
  
Hermione put her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist. "Thanks," she whispered, her face burning hot from being so near him.  
  
"You're welcome," Harry murmured. His heart started beating fast because they were so close to each other, their noses were touching. "Hermione," he started. He looked into her eyes and his heart skipped a beat.  
  
"Yeah?" she whispered. Her entire body was trembling violently.  
  
"Uh," Harry started, but he couldn't seem to find any words.  
  
"Um." She bit her lip. Harry brought his face a little closer to hers, which made her shake harder.  
  
"Hermione," Harry whispered again. He didn't know why he was getting closer to her; it was involuntary.  
  
"Yeah?" she murmured so softly it was almost inaudible. Harry didn't answer her, he just tilted his head. Hermione inclined her head the opposite way, and the two drew closer and closer, as in slow motion, until his lips touched hers.  
  
"Hey guys!" A cheerful female voice called. Hermione quickly pulled herself out of Harry's arms and turned to face their visitor.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Chabert," Hermione greeted. She swam towards the shallow end and climbed out of the pool. Harry followed her reluctantly. Goddamn Mrs. Chabert, ruining my wonderful moment with Hermione. I would have gotten to kiss her too, he thought bitterly. It doesn't count as a kiss if my lips were only touching hers for a second.  
  
"Please, call me Chloe!" the woman chuckled. "It's a rarity when I have to tell people that; most young people now have no manners!"  
  
"So unlike yourself," Harry muttered to himself.  
  
"What were you two doing out here?" Chloe asked.  
  
"Talking," Hermione answered. And a bit more, she thought to herself.  
  
"It's so nice you two are such good friends. Friends are often the most important things one can have," Chloe said.  
  
Harry and Hermione exchanged a look. I don't want to be her friend, Harry thought. I want to be more than that.  
  
"Friends are important," Hermione agreed. What just happened to Harry and my friendship? What did we almost do? She asked herself.  
  
Harry walked over to the huge palm tree by the pool. "Hey, Herm, come look!"  
  
"What is it?" she asked, not sure how to act around him anymore.  
  
"Come here," he motioned.  
  
"What?" she asked again, kneeling beside him.  
  
"Look," he pointed. It was the baby turtle. It had found it's mother, and it's mother was protecting some eggs hidden inside a crevice underneath a raised root of the tree.  
  
"Looks like our turtle friend is getting some brothers and sisters," Hermione smiled.  
  
"I guess so," he said and helped her up. "Let's go in."  
  
Hermione nodded, and the two left Chloe and walked up to their apartment in silence. When they arrived there, Hermione noticed that Harry was still holding her hand.  
  
"Sorry," he said, blushing profusely.  
  
"It's ok," she whispered. "I'm going to bed."  
  
"Goodnight," he said sweetly.   
  
"Night," she whispered, walking out of the room. Harry watched her leave. I love her, he thought. I love her so much that it kills me to be apart from her, even if she's in the next room. David hasn't even seen her in a week. I should be the one marrying her, not him.  
  
And if I had gotten to kiss her, maybe I would be the one marrying her, Harry thought. If only I had gotten to kiss her.   
  
A/N: Please read and review! I really don't have much to say, except I think there's going to be two more parts, k? REVIEW! It makes me feel loved  
  
Disclaimer: Harry & co. belong to J.K. Everyone else belongs to me. 


	4. Part Four

Harry sat at the kitchen table, sipping his coffee. He was still feeling shaky about his scene with Hermione in the pool the night before. He had been so close…  
  
Ron entered to room; he had dark circles under his eyes. "Hey, when did you get in last night?" Harry asked.  
  
"Three, maybe?" Ron said. "Don't ever ask me another favor again."  
  
"What did I ask you this time?"  
  
"You told me to stay at the stupid bachelor party to watch over David after you left. Don't ever ask me for another favor again."  
  
Harry laughed. "What happened?"  
  
Ron glared at Harry. "No laughing matter, Potter."  
  
"Sorry, what happened?"  
  
Ron sighed. "Being around, say, one hundred extremely drunk people is not my idea of fun."  
  
"Did David do anything?" Harry asked cautiously.  
  
"What did he NOT do was a better question," Ron sighed again. "He didn't cheat on Herm, I'll give you that. Not actually. He kind of did, though."  
  
Harry waved his hand. "I don't want to hear about it. I don't care."  
  
"I'm sure Hermione does. What do you want to tell her?" Ron questioned. "Does she know you weren't there?"  
  
"Yeah," Harry said. "Ron," he began. "Lots of things happened last night."  
  
"Like what?" Ron inquired, suddenly very interested.  
  
"I almost kissed Hermione," Harry said, taking another sip of his coffee.   
  
"How do you mean almost?"   
  
"We were interrupted by Maggie's mother."  
  
Ron chuckled. "Where did you 'almost' kiss her?"  
  
"In the pool. We were swimming," Harry said.  
  
"Ooooh, sexy!" Ron joked.  
  
Harry nodded. "It was." He put his head on the table. "I love her so."  
  
"Love who?" Maggie's mother asked as she came into the room. "I hate to be nosy, but I overheard and I love romances. Do continue."  
  
"You wouldn't know her," Harry lied.  
  
"Well, then tell me who it is. If I don't know her, what difference will it make?"  
  
"Mrs. Chabert," Ron began.  
  
"Chloe. Call me Chloe."  
  
"Chloe, Harry is kind of secretive about these types of things," Ron explained.  
  
"Oh, I get it," Chloe said. "Tell me about her; what is she like?" she asked, completely ignoring Ron's warning.  
  
Harry smiled sadly. "She's beautiful, brilliant, fun, sweet, and absolutely perfect in every way."  
  
"Oh, that's so sweet!" Chloe gasped. "I love that! It always takes a strong young man to admit how much he loves a girl."  
  
Ron rolled his eyes, but Harry continued, listing everything he loved about Hermione. "She's a bit short, but I love that. I love her small hands and feet, her brown eyes, her bushy hair, her …" he stopped with a swift kick from Ron from under the table. Harry glared at Ron until he realized that he was giving away Hermione's identity.   
  
Chloe was almost in tears. "Oh, how romantic! Does she feel the same way about you?"  
  
Harry sighed. "I don't know. I haven't told her yet."  
  
"You have to!" Chloe exclaimed. "You absolutely have to! Get on the phone and tell her!"  
  
"I will when the time's right," Harry lied. "I'll tell you what happens, all right?"  
  
"Oh yes, please do!" Chloe cried. "Now, what are you boys doing today?"  
  
"I'm going to a WADD meeting," Ron said.  
  
"A what?"   
  
"WADD. Wizards Against Drunk Driving. We're trying to pass a new law for longer imprisonment of those accused of DUI."  
  
"Are you an active member in that?" Chloe asked.  
  
"Yes. I joined after my dad died in a DUI three years ago. WADD is for wizards and witches who have lost family members and friends to drunk driving," Ron explained.  
  
"That's wonderful that you're so involved," Chloe said.  
  
"Hey Harry, why don't you and Hermione go today? It's a really important meeting, and she hasn't gone in a year."  
  
Harry shook his head. "I think Hermione will most likely be too busy to go to the meeting. The rehearsal dinner's tonight."  
  
"At least ask her. It might be good for her to get her mind of the wedding. It starts at eleven and it's only an hour long," Ron argued.  
  
"I'll ask her, but no promises," Harry said. He got up and left the room. He found Hermione sitting on the couch, with her head in her hands.  
  
She looked up at him. "Hey," she said awkwardly.  
  
"Hey," he said, sitting next to her. "Ron wanted to ask you if you wanted to go to the WADD meeting today."  
  
"I really should go, I haven't been in a year," Hermione said. "But I have so much to do!"  
  
"It's a very important meeting. They're trying to push a new law that requires more prison time," Harry told her.  
  
Hermione studied his face for a minute. "My parents will most likely kill me for this, but I'll go."  
  
"Really?" Harry exclaimed.  
  
She laughed. "Really. I need to get away from this for this. This wedding is driving me crazy!"  
  
"Elope," Harry joked.  
  
Hermione shook her head. "David's family would kill him. So many people, business people, are going to be there. They'd loose so much money if they didn't have the wedding."  
  
"You make it sound like it's a business meeting, not a wedding!" Harry cried.  
  
"I think it'll probably be," Hermione sighed. She turned and smiled. "I'll go. When is it?"  
  
Harry checked his watch. "It's ten now, so it starts in an hour. We probably need to leave in half an hour."  
  
"Let me go get ready then," Hermione said, getting up. "See ya'!" she called out as she went down the hall.  
  
"Adios, mi amor," he whispered.  
  
"Ahem," someone cleared her throat from across the room. Harry spun around to see Mrs. Granger standing there.  
  
"Uh, hello Mrs. Granger," Harry said nervously.  
  
"Hello Harry," she said coldly. "I heard what you said." Harry gulped. "Actually, I saw more than that. I saw you two last night, I saw you two horribly flirting yesterday. What do you have to say for yourself?"  
  
"Uh," Harry mumbled. He had no clue what to say.  
  
"You love her, don't you?" Mrs. Granger whispered, her gaze softening. She sat down on the couch next to Harry, where Hermione had been sitting down moments before.  
  
"Yes," Harry admitted. "I do."  
  
She smiled. "I do wish it was you she was marrying."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Mrs. Granger snorted. "Who the hell actually likes David Mercenary? I know I don't!"  
  
Harry smiled. "Mrs. Granger," he scolded mockingly.  
  
"Please do call me Caroline. Mrs. Granger sounds so formal," she said.  
  
"All right, Caroline. Why do you think she's marrying him?" Harry asked.  
  
"I have no clue. My daughter is a very intelligent girl, but no leader in common sense. He's too old, she's too young, and he's a wealthy ass," Caroline sighed. "I do wish she was marrying you."  
  
"Why?"   
  
Caroline smiled. "In the last week that I've been here, I've grown very fond of you."  
  
"Really?" Harry asked, flattered.  
  
"You're such a sweet, mischievous, boy. Just like your parents."  
  
Harry felt a lump in his throat. "You knew my parents?"  
  
Caroline nodded. "I was best friends with you mother, before she found that she was a witch. We weren't as close after that, because she went of to school, but we did keep up our friendship. I was a bridesmaid at her wedding." Caroline paused. "Your mother was most likely the nicest person I've ever met; she was very cunning and cheerful. Your father, whom I only met twice, seemed to be very mischievous and charming."  
  
"I can't believe you knew them," Harry said.  
  
"I remember when we were both pregnant, your mother with you and me with Hermione, we used to joke about you two. How you'd fall in love and marry and we'd be family." Caroline sighed. "I guess we got the love part right."  
  
Harry sat still, stunned. "I can't believe this."  
  
"I never told Hermione, well, for obvious reasons. I know how horrible you had it, growing up, and I'm very sorry."  
  
"It's not your fault."  
  
"I tried to visit you once," Caroline told him. "I brought Hermione. You both were about three, so I'm sure neither of you remembers. Your aunt recognized me, and I went inside for tea. You and Hermione instantly hit it off and started playing with your cousin's toys, but you cousin started crying because he felt left out. Your aunt blamed his tears on you and Hermione, so I left. I wish I hadn't, but I can't change it."  
  
"I do remember that," Harry said. "A bit. All I remember was that a visitor came with a little girl my age, and Dudley threw a fit."  
  
Caroline laughed. "Yes, that's your first encounter with the Granger family. You can't imagine how thrilled I was when Hermione wrote us and said that one of her best friends was Harry Potter."  
  
Just then Hermione came into the room. "I'm ready!" she called out.  
  
"Let's go then," Ron said, walking out of the kitchen. "Ginny went early so she could help set up."  
  
"Ok," Harry said. "Bye, Caroline."  
  
"Bye Harry," she smiled. "Bye Hermione,"  
  
"Bye mum!" she called as she went out the door. "Harry, where you and my mum talking the entire time I was getting ready?"  
  
"Yeah," Harry admitted.  
  
"What did you talk about?" Hermione asked, bewildered.  
  
"Stuff. She's a very interesting woman," Harry said as they got into the elevator.  
  
"I guess so."  
  
***  
  
"When will we know that the law's been approved?" Hermione asked Harry as they left the WADD meeting.  
  
"We should know by tonight," Ron said. "They'll call me, but I'll pass it along to you." He sighed. "I can't tell you how excited about this law. If it had been around when my dad died, his killer would have stayed in jail for six years, not six months like he did."  
  
Ginny put her hand on Ron's shoulder. "It's so hard," she said. Ron hugged her. "It's the most horrible thing in the world, what they did. It was like betrayal when the police let him out. It's not like this was his first offense!" she cried.  
  
"We don't feel avenged," Ron said. "This law is so that others in our situation don't have to feel this way."  
  
"It's all we can hope for," Ginny whispered. Hermione hugged her and walked her to the cab.   
  
"Are you ok?" Harry asked Ron.  
  
"Not really. I'm so overjoyed by this, but this meeting has brought back some really hard memories," Ron said. This was the most serious Harry had ever seen Ron. We really are all growing up, he thought.  
  
"Where do you want to go to celebrate?" Hermione asked.  
  
Ron shook his head. "We'll celebrate tonight, after we get word of the approval."   
  
"After the rehearsal dinner," Ginny said.  
  
"Yes, we'll all go out and get desert!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"Why can't we just skip the rehearsal dinner?" Hermione suggested slyly.   
  
"Hermione, it's your wedding!" Ginny exclaimed.  
  
"So?"   
  
"You at least have to be there!"   
  
"I don't care. I don't want to go," Hermione smiled.  
  
"Don't you want to get married?" Ron asked.  
  
"Of course I do," Hermione said, shyly looking at Harry. "I want to get married. I just don't want to go to the dinner."  
  
"Same difference," Harry mumbled to himself. "I'm hungry!" he announced. "If we aren't celebrating, can we at least go and get something to eat?"  
  
"Of course!" Ron said.  
  
"I'm famished," Ginny agreed.  
  
"There's an ice-cream store about a block from here? How about that?" Hermione suggested.  
  
"YES!" They all said in unison.  
  
"Let's go," Ron said, offering his arm to Ginny.  
  
"Why, certainly," she giggled.  
  
Harry turned to Hermione and offered his arm the way Ron did. She shyly took it and they walked down the street in search of ice-cream.  
  
***  
  
When the four arrived home, they found a pleasant surprise waiting for them.  
  
"David!" Hermione exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I had to let him in; he would have broken the door down," Caroline said.  
  
David chuckled. "You are so funny, Carrie." Caroline cringed at the nickname he gave her.  
  
"Really, what are you doing here?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I'd like to ask something of you," he said.  
  
"What?" Hermione inquired.  
  
"Not of you," he snapped. "Harry and Ron, look, I wouldn't be asking this of you if it wasn't absolutely necessary."  
  
"Way to go on buttering us up," Ron muttered under his breath.  
  
"My two friends who were going to be my ushers can't make it, minor snow boarding accident," David explained. "Would you two be in the wedding and be the ushers?"  
  
"Sure!" Ron exclaimed. Harry glared at him. He certainly didn't want to be in the wedding.  
  
"Great, I knew you'd do it!" David said. "Now, I'll see you tonight at seven, all right?"   
  
"Uh, huh," Hermione nodded. She had suddenly become silent and held back, like she was the afternoon at the Cabana Club.  
  
"I've got to run. Chow!" David called as he walked out the door.  
  
"What an ass," Caroline mumbled under her breath.   
  
Harry heard and started laughing.   
  
"What?" Hermione asked him. "What's so funny?"  
  
***  
  
Hermione pulled her dress over her head. It was a satin material, and was a medium blue tone. Ginny had helped her pick it out the week before. Hermione pulled her hair back into a French twist easily with the help of her wand. I look all right, she said. Not really.  
  
She sat down on her bed. Her legs ached from her recent lack of exercise. It's funny, she thought. When I first started running my legs ached horribly, and now they ache when I don't run. She chuckled to herself.  
  
She turned her thoughts back to what happened last night, or what almost happened. Harry had almost kissed her. His lips had been on hers for an instant. She acknowledged something, she felt more electric sparks in the second Harry's lips were touching hers than of all the times David had kissed her.  
  
Don't do this! She screamed. You love David; you're marrying him. Harry didn't want anything more than friendship. Or did he? He did seem eager to kiss her the night before. She cursed Maggie's mother for coming in and ruining the moment. She hadn't seen Maggie all day; she wondered where she was. She laid back on her bed, reflecting a bit on her life so far. It seemed an appropriate time to do so; she was starting a semi-new life with David this time tomorrow.  
  
Hermione had always been perfect. She had always brought home perfect grades, been the model child. She had been a mentor in primary school for the younger kids. She was a perfectionist; nothing she did was ever good enough. She had long ago adopted the philosophy that you could always be better. Hermione always saw so much room for improvement in herself. She was chubby, her teeth were gangly, she was the biggest know-it-all who ever existed.  
  
She had become teacher's pet in every class she ever had, save Potions with Snape. Her teachers used to dote over her, showering her with compliments and bragging about her achievements. Their words always made Hermione feel so good, good about herself. After a while, their praise ceased because they were so used to her above average marks and achievements. So Hermione pushed herself harder. That was why in her third year she used the time turner; wouldn't it be grand if she took all of these classes and make perfect marks! Her teachers would all admire her and praise her efforts.  
  
Ron didn't exactly help her inferiority complex either. He was always teasing her about being bossy and a know-it-all. Although his joking was always good-natured, she took it to heart. Harry had broken her heart so many times, although he wasn't aware of it, that she often didn't know if she could pick up all the pieces. She was so scared of falling for Harry again because he was so capable of hurting her. David wouldn't break her heart.  
  
David could hurt her ego. After him telling her that she was fat and shallow the entire time they were in the Amazon, she started to believe him. She was so fat, and shallow. She didn't deserve anything she ever got. Hermione hated herself. She didn't deserve the ring on her finger, the food in her stomach, the bed in her room. Sometimes, when she was the most depressed, she thought she didn't deserve to live.  
  
Hermione looked one more time in the mirror before she left. I don't deserve this dress; it would flatter someone else so much more. Hermione sighed and left her room feeling very despondent about herself and her life.  
  
***  
  
Harry sat two seats down from Hermione at the rehearsal dinner. They had just gotten to the restaurant from the church, where they had had a run through of the ceremony. The church was lovely, but the ceremony lacked depth, feeling. Maybe it was that everyone was tired and would do better tomorrow, but Harry felt like no one was too excited about the wedding in general.  
  
Hermione was sitting, gazing out the window at the heavily pouring rain absently. Harry watched her closely; she was so beautiful. She was going to kill herself if she went ahead and married this guy. He would eventually drive her insane, or she would become so depressed that she might…. Harry didn't want to think about it.  
  
"Hermione," David's father asked. "I understand that you work for a magical environmental company."  
  
"I own the company," Hermione said proudly.  
  
David laughed and put his arm around Hermione. "She's so proud of her achievements, as trivial they might be." Hermione was silent and folded her hands in her lap. Then she found her voice.  
  
"I don't think owning one of the most successful companies in the wizarding world is anything trivial," Hermione argued.  
  
"Especially at twenty-two," Ron put in. Hermione sent him a smile.  
  
David took his arm away from Hermione in shock. She contradicted him? What nerve! He turned away in anger.  
  
"Well, a little environmental company, that's so cute!" exclaimed David's mother. "What do you do, save the whales?"  
  
"We use our nature around us to find things such a cures for diseases and potions to increase food growth to prevent hunger in third world countries. We're very successful."  
  
"And then," David said. "They waste the majority on profit on saving the whales and the rain forest. Quite a loss, if you ask me."  
  
Hermione sighed and withdrew, resuming her stare out the window. Harry's heart ached for her. He just wanted to hold her and kiss all her problems away. "If they didn't save the whales and the rain forest then we wouldn't have any nature left to cure diseases and feed the hungry," Harry said.  
  
David sent a death glare at Harry, and Hermione sent him a weak smile. He ignored David's stare and relished Hermione's smile. "I don't think you're an expert on such matters?" David asked icily.  
  
"Nor are you," Harry pointed out. David glared at him, but didn't rebuke. He turned away and started talking to his father. Hermione turned to look at Harry, who returned his glance. They sat there for a very long time, just staring into each other's eyes, until David's mother asked Hermione another question and she had to break their gaze.  
  
"Yes?" she asked.  
  
"You never introduced us to your friends," David's mother said.  
  
"Oh, of course!" she exclaimed. "This is Ron Weasley," she said, pointing to Ron, who was sitting across from Harry. "This is Ginny Weasley, Ron's little sister," she quickly hugged Ginny, who was sitting beside her. "And last, but not least, this is Harry Potter," she said, smiling at Harry in a way that made his heart jump.  
  
"Harry Potter, eh?" David's father asked. "I hear you're pretty famous in the wizarding world."  
  
"I am," Harry admitted.  
  
"You're the one who killed what's-his-name, correct?"  
  
Harry nodded, trying to stifle a laugh. It was a first when someone didn't say Voldemort's name not out of fear, but of the fact that they didn't remember his name! He noticed that Ron was laughing to, and Hermione was trying very hard not to giggle.  
  
"What?" David asked. "What's so funny?" That set the trio off, laughing in hysterics.  
  
"I don't know them, I've never seen them before, and they are definitely not my friends," Ginny joked. That made them laugh harder.  
  
"I still don't get it," David whined. You wouldn't get it, you stuck up jerk, Harry thought between guffaws. He turned to look at Hermione, who had a broad smile on her face, her first all evening.  
  
"If you would care to inform us on your childish joke, please feel free," David's father said coldly, making the trio stop mid-laugh. They looked down and suddenly concentrated on their food.  
  
David leaned over and whispered something in Hermione's ear. She looked at him, then gazed outside at the pouring rain. Harry noticed a lone tear fall down her cheek and wanted to pound David to a pulp.  
  
***  
  
After dinner and desert had passed, everyone had gone home except Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Harry, Caroline, and Hermione's father, John. They had stayed behind, talking. Hermione had excused herself from the table several minutes ago and had not yet returned.  
  
A sound of a phone ringing interrupted their thoughts. "What's that?" Ginny asked.  
  
"It's a fellyphone, I mean telephone," Ron answered her, taking it out of his pocket. He answered it. "Hello?" He listened for a minute, then his face lit up. "Really?" he asked, fully enthused. "Oh my god!" He cried. "Thank you, thank you!" With that, Ron put his phone down on the table.  
  
"What happened?" Caroline asked.  
  
"It's approved! It's a law! We did it! WADD did it! We did it!" Ron cried. Ginny screamed and hugged Ron, then hugged Harry, then hugged Ron again.  
  
"I'm going to find Hermione," Harry said, getting up from the table.  
  
***  
  
Hermione stood outside in the rain, thinking about what David had said to her. "Don't embarrass me like this again; you'd better not do it again." The words bounced in her head. Was it a warning, a threat? Was he just ticked off at her, or was he genuinely angry? She was bordering on scared. She wrapped her arms around herself in an attempt to keep her warm. She felt a few tears fall down her cheeks.  
  
Harry walked outside and saw her. She looked so sad… his heart broke for her. She needed some good news. "Hermione," he said.  
  
She whipped around. "Yeah?"  
  
He narrowed his eyes. "Aren't you cold?"  
  
"Just a bit," she admitted. Harry took his jacket off and wrapped it around her. "Thank you," she said.  
  
"Anytime," he smiled. "Guess what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"No, guess."  
  
"I really don't know! I give up!"  
  
"How can you give up if you haven't tried?" Harry asked her.  
  
"I don't know! Please tell!" Hermione cried.  
  
"The law went through. It's approved. The sentence for DUI in the country of England has been lengthened considerably," he told her, his smile broadening at every word he said.  
  
"Oh my god," Hermione murmured. "Oh my god!" she screamed. "Oh my god!" She ran into Harry's arms and threw her arms around his neck. "Oh my god," she mumbled into his shirt.  
  
Harry was so overcome with joy that he put his arms on her waist and picked her up. "Put me down!" she squealed. He did no such thing. He started spinning her around and around and around until they both got so dizzy they couldn't see straight.  
  
Her eyes met his, and he slowly put her down. She still her arms around his neck, and he wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer. And closer.  
  
There was a electricity flowing threw his body, a power that he couldn't control, a power that was guiding his face closer to hers.  
  
Hermione shook lightly like she had the night before, out of pure excitement of being this close to Harry. He was so close to her that their noses touched. "Harry," she whispered.  
  
"Yeah?" He bent his head towards her. Their faces grew nearer as in slow motion.   
  
"Oh my god," she whispered so softly. It felt so good to be so close to him, even if she was trembling violently. He edged closer to her, and she leaned in farther. They both closed their eyes at the same time. With one last pause, Harry pushed his lips to Hermione's.  
  
This time their was no one to interrupt. Their kiss started out gentle, but grew so intense and passionate that it shook both of them. Hermione felt so dizzy, dizzier than she had been after Harry had spun her around. She felt like she was melting into him as they pulled each other nearer, until it was physically impossible for them be any closer. It was a deep, wet kiss, one that made the people on the street stare. Harry ran one hand in her hair to cradle her head and push her face closer to his.  
  
It was an interesting site, Harry and Hermione kissing. The rain created a haze around them, and the fact that their clothes were wet let them pull each other closer than previously allowed. Harry felt like his heart was racing so fast that individual beats could not be distinguished. He felt Hermione's heart beating against his chest, and tried to pull her closer. The pure heat between them drove away the cold of the early May rain. The intense electricity that ran through his body was almost to much to bear, but he craved more. While he kissed her, he wanted her more than ever. He wanted to kiss her and touch her and be with her forever. He didn't want this kiss to end.  
  
It did end, for both Hermione and Harry needed to catch their breath. "I, I…" Harry muttered, speechless.  
  
"Um," Hermione said, trying and failing to produce the correct words.  
  
"Um," Harry murmured. "Oh, Hermione," he whispered and bent to kiss her again. This kiss was a passionate as the first one, if not more. It lacked the initial shyness of the first, the timid feel that comes with kissing someone for the first time. Harry pressed as hard as he could against her, and drew her body closer to his.  
  
Hermione felt like her world was spinning with joy. He was kissing her! It felt to good to be true. Then, another feeling washed over her. Fear. She was scared, scared of having her heart broken again, scared of David. Oh, David! She panicked and drew back from Harry.  
  
"What's wrong?" Harry asked sweetly. Hermione looked at him, frightened. She stepped back from his embrace, still looking at him. "What's wrong?" he asked again.   
  
"I'm sorry," she whispered, and turned and ran back towards the restaurant. I'm so stupid, she told herself. But, you're engaged. Tears ran down her cheeks. I'm so stupid and scared.  
  
Harry stood in shock, not processing what had just happened. He had been kissing Hermione, the girl he loved, a minute ago, and for no reason, she backed away and ran. Did he scare her? Did he do something wrong? He turned and looked at the street, trying to suppress the next thought that came to him.  
  
Maybe she doesn't love you. Maybe she doesn't care about you.  
  
Shut up! Harry screamed at himself. Shut up! Tears came from his eyes, and he sat down. He curled into a little ball and cried. She doesn't love me, she doesn't love me. He sat and cried.   
  
  
A/N: Awww! Poor Harry! Well, poor Hermione too, she's the one who's messed up. I have one more part to write, and maybe an epilogue. A question: should the ending be fluffy or dramatic? Fluffy or dramatic? Fluffy (is that even a real word?) or dramatic? I kinda want to do the fluffy ending, but I do have an idea for the dramatic one. Please write it in with your review.  
You know, I started off hating this fic, but now I kind of like it. Strange, huh?  
  
Disclaimer: Can't forget the handy dandy disclaimer! I did a really bad one last time and I apologize. Ok, here goes.   
  
J.K. Rowling's: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Snape, Arthur Weasley, James Potter, Lily Potter   
  
Mine: Maggie Chabert, Chloe Chabert, Angie Chabert, Ethan Chabert, David Mercenary, Mr. Mercenary, Mrs. Mercenary   
  
Mixed: The names of Mrs. Granger and Mr. Granger belong to J.K. Rowling, but their first names (Caroline and John) and their personalities belong to me.   



	5. Part Five

A/N: Just FYI, Maggie is a year younger than Harry and co. and the same age as Ginny. Just to clear things up.  
  
"Why weren't you at the rehearsal dinner?" Ron asked Maggie the next morning. "You're a bridesmaid, aren't you?"  
  
"Yes, I am. I had a date last night," Maggie said calmly.  
  
Ron felt a stab of jealousy. "Who was it?"  
  
"Oh, it was an old acquaintance of mine from school. Boy, has he changed!" Maggie exclaimed. "He was this sweet, admiring kid at Hogwarts, now he's this slimy jerk who sells insurance from Muggles."  
  
Ron laughed. "What did he do?"  
  
"He hit on me the entire time! God!" Maggie cried. "Colin kept saying we should go back to his place to 'catch up'. I got what he meant, and finally I left." Maggie grinned. "Not before I threw water on his face."  
  
"Colin Creevy?" Ron cried. "He's the slimy insurance salesman?"  
  
"Yep," Maggie answered. "Things certainly have changed, haven't they?"  
  
"I guess so. Colin Creevy?" Ron muttered again with disbelief. "I can't believe it!"  
  
Maggie laughed. "I couldn't either before I saw it." She sighed. "I miss the old days."  
  
"Don't we all?" Ron asked. "This entire Harry/Hermione thing is driving me nuts! It's like something out of a soap opera. Guy loves girl, but she's engaged to a jerk. Very typical plot of General Hogwarts or Potions or the Ginny used to like so much, Harry's Creek."  
  
"It did happen on Potions," Maggie informed him.  
  
"Oh, really?"  
  
"Yes, Albus was in love with Clara, but she was marrying the wealthy Lucius."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Clara realized she loved Albus, but it was to late. She had already married Lucius, and they lived unhappily ever after," Maggie said.  
  
"I hope our story doesn't end up like that."  
  
"Let's hope not."  
  
"Let's not talk about this anymore," Ron said. "Let's talk about good things, good changes."  
  
"Like what?" Maggie inquired.  
  
"Like you. You've changed a lot since school. I remember when you were always at the Burrow, playing with Ginny. You've grown up a lot since then."  
  
"How have I?"  
  
Ron looked at her. "Well, you lost the glasses and pigtails, that's a start."  
  
Maggie laughed. "I didn't mean physically. I know I've changed a lot in that aspect!"  
  
"Well, you used to be so quiet. You and Ginny, you would have never guessed you two would grow up to be the loud people you have become."  
  
"I guess that's true," Maggie admitted.  
  
"And you're not that shy anymore. I remember that when Harry came over, you and Ginny would hide in her room. Thank god she got over that crush on him," Ron said.  
  
"I wasn't hiding from Harry," Maggie whispered.  
  
"Really? Who from?" Ron asked with interest.  
  
"Can I tell you something?" Maggie said softly.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"You have to PROMISE you won't tell Ginny."  
  
"Swear to God, swear to die, stick a needle in my eye," Ron joked.  
  
"I'm serious."  
  
"So am I."  
  
Maggie blushed. "Well, when I was little, I had the biggest crush on you."  
  
Ron's ears turned red. "Really?"  
  
"Yeah, I did. I never told you, well, because I was embarrassed."  
  
"That's understandable," Ron admitted.  
  
"Thanks for listening."  
  
"Can I tell you something?" Ron asked. Maggie nodded. "Well, I liked you too, when we were little."  
  
"You did?" Maggie questioned.  
  
"Yeah, I did."  
  
"Wow," Maggie mumbled.  
  
"Wow is right."  
  
***  
  
Hermione stood in her room, getting ready. Her wedding was in an hour and a half, and she wasn't even dressed. She had just gotten out of the shower, and her hair dripped on her shoulders.  
  
What happened last night? She sat down on her bed because she didn't think she could properly stand up. Harry had kissed her, kissed her better than anyone had ever kissed her before. Hermione sighed at her lack of boyfriends; she had only kissed three guys, Ron under the mistletoe one Christmas, David, and now Harry. Harry's kiss was her favorite; it made her knees weak and her world spin. Yet she was marrying David.  
  
Why am I marrying him? Do I love him? Yes, I do, she told herself. I do. Than why don't I feel anything when I'm with him? Why does he always have me in tears? Do I really want to marry him? Hermione got scared at her questioning, and backed off. She was going to marry David.  
  
She pulled on her dress. Hermione had to admit, it was a beautiful gown. Too beautiful for herself; she didn't deserve it. It was strapless, with a fitted bodice and a full skirt. The material was a satin that felt pleasurable to the touch. The bodice had white pearls sewn into the dress around the edges. Hermione loved how a layer of her HUGE lace petticoat showed at the bottom; it made her feel sexy. Her petticoat must have weighed twenty pounds, it made her skirt fill out to it's full potential. The train of the dress was not that long, but it was long enough to make her feel like a princess. Hermione examined herself in the mirror. It's really a beautiful dress, she thought.  
  
Hermione left her hair down and pulled on her shoes, which were a satin material to match her snow white dress. She heard someone enter the room and turned around to greet them.  
  
"Hello," she said.  
  
"Hello, love," Mrs. Chabert, or Chloe, said. "That's a beautiful dress."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Are you not wearing makeup?" Chloe asked.  
  
"I don't wear makeup," Hermione told her.  
  
"Not even on your wedding?"  
  
"I wasn't going to."  
  
"Well, we'll have to fix that!" Chloe exclaimed. "Sit down, darling."  
  
"Uh, ok," Hermione said. "Just don't do anything extreme, all right? No red lipstick, no blue eye shadow."  
  
Chloe laughed. "I'm not even going to put eye shadow on you, just a touch of concealer and lipstick and blush."  
  
"Well, all right," Hermione gave in. She sat down and let Chloe work on her face.  
  
"Did you see your little friends before they left for the church?" Chloe asked.  
  
"Harry and Ron?"  
  
"Yes, that's them. My, they looked so handsome!" Chloe exclaimed.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Oh, yes. Especially that Harry. I can tell you if I wasn't married and was twenty years younger, he would have been my date for the wedding."  
  
"Really?" Hermione said, wanting to hear more about Harry.  
  
"Oh yes, but he has his eye on someone. So he told me," Chloe said. "Close your eyes, dear, or I'll mess up."  
  
"He likes someone?" Hermione said, a knot forming in her stomach.  
  
"Likes? He said he was madly in love. He even started going off about everything he loved about this girl."  
  
Hermione felt nauseous. Harry was in love with another girl? "What did he say?" she said, her voice cracking.  
  
"Oh, that she was beautiful and perfect, the usual. Do you think you know her?" Chloe asked.  
  
"I don't know," Hermione murmured. She started to tremble with jealousy.  
  
"He described her for me. He said she was short, brown eyes, bushy hair…" Chloe ran off. "Oh, it was so romantic."  
  
"I bet it was," Hermione said. She was trying all she could to hold her tears in. Wait a minute, she thought. I have no reason to be jealous of Harry, because there is nothing between us! Nothing! I'm marrying David. He should be the one who's jealous, not me! Still, her thoughts did nothing to comfort her emotions.  
  
"I'm done! Look at the mirror dear," Chloe said. "You look lovely." And Hermione did. She looked absolutely beautiful, to everyone except herself. Hermione still thought she looked ugly as ever, but put on a nice face for Chloe.  
  
"It's lovely," she said.  
  
"Well, go!" Chloe said, pushing her forward. "Your mother's waiting for you downstairs!"  
  
"She is? How do you know?"  
  
"I'm a divinator," Chloe said proudly.  
  
"But you're a muggle."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Is she really downstairs?" Hermione questioned.  
  
"Yes, she is! You mustn't keep her waiting!" Chloe exclaimed. "Don't forget your veil!" she cried, tossing it to Hermione from across the room.  
  
Hermione hurried out the door and downstairs, where she saw her mother sitting in a limousine, reading a book. She motioned to Hermione when she saw her. Hermione opened the door to the car, and they sped off to the church.   
  
***  
  
Harry and Ron were standing at the back of the church, waiting to take more guests in. David, his best man Arnold O'Malley, and Mr. Mercenary were greeting people at the door. Hermione's father, the soccer fanatic, was walking around, asking everyone if they knew the results of that day's soccer game.  
  
"Are you ok?" Ron whispered to Harry.  
  
"No," he answered, staring straight ahead at the doors of the church.  
  
Ron sighed. "I'm sorry, but…"  
  
"I kissed her last night," Harry said, not breaking his gaze.  
  
"What!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"I kissed her," Harry repeated.  
  
"I heard you the first time," Ron hissed. "What happened?"  
  
"We kissed, we kissed again, and she broke away and ran."  
  
"Oh, god," Ron sighed.  
  
"Ron," Harry turned to him. "I've kissed a lot of girls. Cho, Hannah, Lavender, Ginny…"  
  
"You've kissed Ginny!" Ron cried.  
  
"I'll tell you about that later. All I'm saying is that I've kissed a lot of girls. Well, not a lot, but enough that I have a good amount of experience with girls."  
  
"Uh, huh."  
  
"Ron, I've never kissed a girl like I kissed Hermione. I've NEVER felt that way before. I've never felt so much towards one person; I've never been in love until her."  
  
"Speaking of that," Ron began. "The day before she came back, you had a huge crush on her, but you were reluctant to call it love. Now you're madly in love with her. What happened?"  
  
Harry sighed. "It was the moment I saw her that I knew. I knew I loved her, and every moment since then I've fallen harder and harder for her."  
  
Ron looked at him. "I really don't know what to say, except that I'm really sorry and I'll be here for you. I know what it's like to lose a loved one."  
  
Harry nodded. He closed his eyes and imagined Hermione. She was so perfect.  
  
"Now tell me about Ginny," Ron demanded. "Did you two have a fling?"  
  
Harry laughed. "No, it was nothing like that. It was during our fourth year, before I started dating Cho."  
  
"What happened?" Ron asked nervously.  
  
"She kissed me. She told me that she liked me and kissed me."  
  
"And?" Ron inquired, pushing him forward.  
  
"Neither of us felt anything. It was just, I don't know, lips. I knew she felt the same way by the look on her face. That was when Ginny stopped following me around and blushing when our eyes met," Harry exclaimed.  
  
Ron laughed. "I guess you weren't what she expected." He paused. "Nothing goes the way you expect it to."  
  
***  
  
Hermione stood in the back room of the church with Caroline, Ginny, Maggie, and Hermione's other bridesmaid, her sixteen-year old cousin Iris.  
  
"Are you nervous?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Just a bit," Hermione admitted. Actually, she was scared out of her wits.  
  
"Relax," Maggie said.  
  
"Yeah. Hermione, you look so pretty!" Iris exclaimed.  
  
"Thanks," Hermione said. "Oh my god! I don't have the new, old and blue thing!"  
  
"Huh?" Maggie said, confused.  
  
"When you get married, you have to have something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue," Hermione said.  
  
"I didn't know you believed in Divination," Ginny joked.  
  
"I don't. It's just tradition."  
  
"Well, your dress is new," Ginny suggested.  
  
"And your underwear's blue," Maggie pointed out.  
  
Hermione glowered at her. "It's only blue because you washed my underwear with the blue clothes!"  
  
Maggie shrugged. "I never said I was good at washing clothes."  
  
"You need something borrowed and old," Ginny said.  
  
"Here, Hermione, borrow my anklet," Iris said, taking a silver chain of her ankle and fastening it around Hermione's.  
  
"And darling, this is old," Caroline said, pulling a beautiful, antique necklace out of her purse. It was silver and aged, with a diamond in the center. "I was going to give this to you later, but I think you need it now."  
  
"Oh, mum, it's beautiful," Hermione breathed as her mother fastened it around her neck. "Where did you get it?"  
  
Caroline smiled a soft, sad smile. "It was my friend Lily's."  
  
***   
  
"Where are we going?" Dr. Johnson demanded of the red-haired boy who was driving. "I have a wedding to perform!"  
  
"I know," the boy said. "But something came up that I think is more important."   
  
Dr. Johnson turned and looked out the window, not wanting to speak to the freckled boy and not wanting to think about the possibility that he was being kidnapped.  
  
***  
  
"This place is packed," Ron whispered to Harry.  
  
"Yeah, it is." The wedding was starting in ten minutes, and all the guests had been seated. There were very few vacant seats.  
  
"Look at David's side," Ron snickered. On the groom's side of the church, half of the guests were talking on their cellular phones. "Do want me to go and say something?"  
  
"Allow me," Harry said, walking over to the seats. "I'm sorry, but you'll have to hang up now; the wedding's starting in a few minutes. You will also have to turn off your phones during the ceremony."  
  
"We do? Or what?" Asked a platinum blonde woman with a obnoxious American accent.   
  
"Or else I will escort you out of the church. Is that clear?" Harry hissed.  
  
The blonde smiled. "Hey, you're cute. My name's Trisha, and I'm from New Jersey. Wanna get a drink after the wedding?"  
  
Harry squashed a reflex to roll his eyes, then politely said, "I have plans later."  
  
"Well, give me your number, hottie, and we'll get together, ok?" she asked.  
  
"I'll give it to you later," Harry said politely as he could, then walked back to Ron.  
  
"Do they bite?" Ron joked.  
  
"No, but they hit on you," Harry mumbled.  
  
Ron laughed. "You mean you've never been hit on before? Famous and handsome Harry Potter and all?"  
  
Harry shook his head. "No, never." He looked at the front of the church and saw the priest get situated. "That's not the priest we had last night," Harry noted. "He looks kind of familiar though."  
  
Ron shrugged. "Maybe the priest's sick and this is his replacement. Come on, let's go. It's almost time." He paused. "Harry, look!"  
  
"What?" Harry asked, then saw what Ron was pointing at. It was David talking with Professor Snape. "They seem to be getting along. It makes sense; they're both the slime of the earth."  
  
"What is Snape doing here anyhow?" Ron asked.  
  
"Hermione invited him, along with all our former teachers," Harry told him. Ron just shook his head.  
  
***  
  
The wedding had started. Everyone took their places. David stood at the alter as the wedding party progressed toward him. The first to walk down the aisle was the flower girl and the ring-bearer, both cousins of David's. Then it was Ginny and Arnold's turn to go, then Ron and Maggie's, then Harry and Iris's.  
  
"Have you met David?" Iris whispered as they walked towards the alter.  
  
"Unfortunately," Harry mumbled.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He's a total jerk," Harry told her.  
  
"Poor Hermione," Iris sighed. "She was nervous in the back room; you could tell." She looked up at Harry. "Do you think she loves him?"  
  
Harry shrugged. "I don't know." They reached the alter and separated, Harry taking his place by Ron and Iris taking hers by Maggie.  
  
The woman at the organ started playing "Here Comes the Bride." As the entire church stood up to catch a glimpse at the bride, Harry couldn't see Hermione until she was standing next to David.  
  
She was beautiful. Harry couldn't remember a time when she looked prettier. His knees buckled, his heart pounded, and his stomach flip-flopped just by looking at her. He wanted to walk up to her, throw her veil off, and kiss her. He felt a tear run down his cheek, and he unglued his eyes from her to look at the priest.  
  
"We are gathered here today to join David Mercenary and Hermione Granger in holy matrimony," the priest said.  
  
Hermione wasn't listening to the majority of the priest's speech. She had heard it before, and she couldn't concentrate. She shyly glanced at Harry. Oh, he's so handsome, she thought. Her heart sped up and she felt herself go week just by gazing at him. He turned to look at her and their eyes met, then Hermione hastily turned back to the priest. He's in love with someone, someone who's not me, she thought sadly. God, I love him so.  
  
Hermione's thoughts froze. What did I just tell myself? I said that I loved him. Yes, you do, her heart told her. Her mind, on the other hand, was screaming at her: she was at the alter with David, for christsake! She was going to marry David.   
  
"Do you, David," the priest began, shattering Hermione's thoughts. "Take this woman for your wife, to have and to hold, to love and shelter, for richer and poorer, in sickness and in health?"  
  
"I do," David said calmly. He's not even scared! Hermione thought.   
  
The priest turned to Hermione. "Do you, Hermione, take this man for your husband, to have and to hold, to love and obey, for richer and poorer, in sickness and in health?"  
  
Hermione's mind spun. She felt so dizzy it was hard to stand up. Her thoughts went on so many things. She remembered how she wanted David to remove the 'obey' line from their vows and he refused. She remembered her and Harry's swim at the pool, how he had kissed her the night before. She remembered how she had hugged Harry at the end of their first year and acknowledged that she had subconsciously loved him then. She thought about her first kiss with Ron under the mistletoe at Christmas at the Burrow their seventh year, and how mad Harry had seemed at Ron afterwards. She was spinning, spinning…  
  
"Miss Granger," the priest said, a small, sly smile on his face. "Do you?"  
  
Hermione turned and looked at Harry. He was so handsome. She looked at David. He almost looked fake compared to Harry. She couldn't concentrate. The priest's words bounced in her head. "Do you?" echoed in her head again and again. "Do you?" Did she?  
  
  
A/N: Haha, cliffhanger! Because I started the wedding, there will be one more part, which will be the conclusion/epilogue, unless I get REALLY bored and decide to make it longer for the heck of it. I'm still stuck on the ending. Happy ending, or sad, bittersweet ending? Ugh, I'm so confused! Thanks for your reviews guys; it's so great; I go to check my mail and I have twenty reviews! You like me, you really like me! LOL.  
  
J.K. Rowling's: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Professor Severus Snape, Lily Potter, Hannah Abbott, Cho Chang, Lavender Brown   
  
Mine: Maggie Chabert, Chloe Chabert, David Mercenary, Mr. Mercenary, Iris Granger, Arnold O'Malley  
  
Mixed: The names of Mrs. Granger and Mr. Granger belong to J.K. Rowling, but their first names (Caroline and John) and their personalities belong to me  



	6. Part Six

A/N: The last part! Sorry it took so long. Actually, I had it written about a week ago; I guess I wanted to make you guys sweat… Plus when I wanted to upload it ff.net was down! J Please read and review. I hope you like it!  
  
"Where are you taking me? And why?" Dr. Johnson asked the boy again.   
  
The boy just stared out into space, mumbling something about not getting the fun part. He turned to Dr. Johnson. "Something came up. You're going where you're going!"  
  
Dr. Johnson sighed hoped his office at the church wasn't getting robbed. He had left the door wide open and everything. Then he scorned himself for thinking it, not having any trust in the good intentions of people. Well, why should he? He was being kidnapped, wasn't he?  
  
***  
  
"Miss Granger, do you?" the priest asked once more. Hermione looked at him, confused. What? Then she realized that she was at her wedding, before hundreds of people, getting married. She was wearing her white, satin wedding dress. Ginny, Maggie, and Iris were standing to her side in their frilly lavender dresses she had picked out, not listening to David's objecting. David stood next to her, holding her hand; she couldn't feel any warmth or excitement radiating from his hand. Next to David was Ron and Harry. Oh, Harry. It's been an odd few days for us, hasn't it? She glanced at David; he was smiling a tight, and a bit forced, smile. She turned to look at Harry. He's in love with someone else, she thought. Give up on him. Let go. Let go of the past, when you used to love him. It'll never happen. It'll never be the way I want it to be. If I say no, Harry won't love me anymore than he does now; all I'll do is lose David, the only person who's ever loved me.  
  
"Do I what?" she asked, biding time. Most of the people on David's side of the church sighed loudly.  
  
The priest grinned mischievously. "Do you, Hermione, take this man for your husband, to have and to hold, to love and obey, for richer and poorer, in sickness and in health?" There was something about his voice that made chills run up her spine, kind of a deja vu.   
  
She looked once more at Harry. Let go, move on. You can't keep on doing this to yourself; it's tearing you apart. "I do," she answered, her voice shaking.  
  
Harry shut his eyes. She was actually going to go through with it. She was going to marry the ass. Well, fine by him! Like he cared! She could just be miserable for all he was concerned. Damn her! Goddamn her! The goddamn f****** bitch! F*** her! F*** his love for her, how he had obsessed endlessly about her. Damn her! Go to hell, the damn, bossy know-it-all! I hate her! What am I saying? Harry took back everyone of his mean thoughts when he saw her again. She looked so scared, so timid. He wanted to kiss all her fears away; make her confident in the world. I love her so; it's not fair, he thought as a tear ran down his cheek. I want her so bad it's making me sick just to be five feet from her and not being able to reach out and touch her.  
  
The priest continued. "If anyone objects to the joining of these two, please speak now or forever hold their peace." He looked directly at Harry when speaking.  
  
Ron looked at Harry, almost urging him forward. Harry couldn't budge from his place. He couldn't ruin this for Hermione. What would happen if he did, and his feelings were not returned? He would tell her that he loved her, and might receive a slap on the face. She'd hate him for all eternity. What if she did return his feelings? He couldn't take a chance; he was so scared of losing her entirely. Harry knew he was a chicken, but he couldn't move. He sighed, life shouldn't be this hard. He also loved her so much he just wanted her to be happy, even if she didn't love him. He felt so desperate, like he would never be happy again. Please, just let me die.  
  
Hermione wanted to scream. Say something, anyone! She felt like something was tearing at her, ripping her insides apart. Oh, Harry, do something! Come to me, kiss me, tell me you want me! Hold me, touch me, do ANYTHING! Just cough for christsake! She immediately scolded herself for thinking of such a thing. You're never going to get over him, so just deal. David loves you. Doesn't he? What if he doesn't? What if Harry does? Harry loves the anonymous girl Chloe told her about, not her. Not her. Harry doesn't love you. He kissed you! She thought. But that doesn't mean he loves you. Hermione felt like throwing up and crying at the same time. She felt so sad; she just wanted to die in her place. Please, just let me die.  
  
The rest of the ceremony passed smoothly, although the only thing that Hermione remembered was how the priest didn't have an idea of what he was doing. It wasn't the same priest they had last night; this one acted as if he hadn't performed a single wedding in his life. He didn't know ANYTHING, not even how the wedding vows had to go.   
  
Hermione was a statue as David slipped the wedding band onto her finger; she didn't even remember the words he said to her. She certainly didn't remember what all she had said to him. Just some bullshit about true love and crap like that. She didn't talk very loud; she was afraid that she might vomit up the little breakfast she was able to keep down.  
  
Harry stood still through the entire ceremony. He felt sick at his stomach, watching the girl he loved marry someone else. He felt like a wimp for being that sensitive, but he didn't care. He was trembling slightly, shaken up by the intense pain felt in his heart. He fought back tears the best he could.  
  
"I now pronounce you man and wife," the priest announced with a sigh. "You may kiss the bride."  
  
David lifted Hermione's veil and pressed his lips to hers. Harry turned away, he couldn't watch. Life isn't fair, he thought. Life isn't worth this pain. It's not fair. Tears trickled down his cheeks; this time he couldn't stop them.  
  
Hermione felt David's lips on hers. That's all, lips. She felt no emotion, no love. She didn't love David; she loved Harry. She had always loved Harry, since she was a little eleven year old girl with bushy hair and bucked teeth. She had always known that he was for her; she just couldn't convince herself until now. She had never loved David. He had been her first boyfriend, and she had mixed up what they had with love. It wasn't love; it was a form of an abusive relationship. David had made her hate herself.  
  
Her confusion that had clouded her for the last twenty two years of her life faded and she suddenly saw things the way that they were. She wasn't fat; she was skinny, almost too skinny. She wasn't shallow. She did deserve the things she got. She was pretty. She was brilliant and nice and fun. She had people who cared about her. She was herself, and for the first time in her life, she liked herself. It's amazing what admitting your love for someone, even to yourself, does to you conscience. It makes you see things the way they are. And Hermione Granger was a good person, deserving of love and respect as much as everyone else was. By admitting her love for Harry, Hermione began to love someone else who she had always known: herself.  
  
She remembered the conversation she had had with Harry the night at the pool.  
  
*"Hurry up," he had whined.  
  
"It's cold," Hermione had complained.  
  
"I'm not cold. You should just jump in," Harry had said.  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Come on, take a chance," Harry had coaxed her. "You do want to swim, don't you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then jump. Come on," he had said sweetly.*  
  
She was scared of taking chances. Why? Lack of self confidence. That had always been her problem. It was why she worked so hard her third year that she almost killed herself. That's why she had stayed with David; she thought she didn't deserve anyone better.  
  
She remembered her and Chloe's discussion that morning. "He described her for me. He said she was short, brown eyes, bushy hair…" Chloe had said, talking about the woman Harry loved. Hermione almost laughed at the realization. Harry had been talking about her; he loved her. It was a wonderful feeling, knowing that someone loved her back when she loved him so. Hermione felt like running and laughing and spinning, opposed to how desolate she felt a minute ago. She felt David's lips press harder into her, and she realized that she didn't want to be there. She didn't have to be, because she was Hermione Granger, the best person in the world. Hermione had wings; she could fly.  
  
Hermione pulled back from David abruptly. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Don't embarrass me in front of all these people," he hissed under his breath.  
  
"You don't want to be embarrassed?" Hermione asked loudly. "Is that it? Are you embarrassed of me? Are you?"  
  
David's opened his mouth, but no words came out. Hermione continued. "You used me. You didn't know it, but you used me." The more she talked, the more she understood everything. "You're worse off that I was, aren't you? You don't like yourself, and you only liked me because you could use me. It made you feel better about yourself to make me feel like shit, didn't it? You said I was fat, stupid, shallow, awful, ugly, and I bought every word. I'm not that gullible anymore. You've got your sorry ass in too deep."  
  
"Hermione," David started, but he didn't finish. Hermione cut him off again.  
  
"I have hated myself my entire life. I never thought I was good enough. You just came along and reassured me that I WASN'T good enough. It was compensatory behavior; by making me worse you felt better. Is that it?" Hermione screamed at the top of her lungs. "You made me scared. I was so scared of taking a chance. No more. Go."   
  
"What?" David asked, surprised.  
  
"You heard me. Go. I never want to see you again," Hermione demanded, staring straight into his eyes. She took off her rings and handed them to him.  
  
David looked at her, then smiled smugly. "Unless you've forgotten in the last two minutes, we're married. Do you remember that? You're my wife. And in your vows, it said you would obey. And I'm not going anywhere."  
  
Hermione could kick herself for not ignoring David and cutting that part out of her vows. "You ARE too going! Yes, we are married, but I can always divorce your sorry ass!"  
  
"Can you?" David asked slyly. "Can you divorce me, you senile bitch?"  
  
Hermione glared at him, keeping her calm. "Can and will. Now get out of my sight, you scum-of-the-earth lowlife. You disgust me."  
  
David didn't answer her; he just struck her across the face as hard as he could. Hermione stood in shock as Ginny went and hugged her. Harry lunged at David, but Ron got their first.  
  
"If you ever touch her again, I'll kill you," Ron hissed. "Don't you ever come near her again."  
  
"She's my wife, isn't she?" David asked with an evil smile. "I can do anything I want."   
  
The priest cleared his throat. "Ahem."  
  
"What is it, you f****** idiot?" David sneered.  
  
"Really, I think that language is a bit obscene, David. Especially in the presence of such little children," the priest said, pointing to the flower girl and ring-bearer. "I just wanted to inform you of something." He had a broad smile that seemed so familiar to Hermione, but she couldn't put her finger on it.   
  
"What?" Hermione cried.  
  
"You're not married!" the priest exclaimed. He smiled again, and Ginny burst into laughter. She laughed harder until she was convulsing with glee.  
  
"What is it?" Hermione asked her.  
  
The priest smiled at Ginny. "I always knew you were the sharpest one in the family, Gin."  
  
"You really are good, aren't you?" Ginny told to the priest. "I didn't even notice."  
  
"What the hell is this?" David glared at Ginny and the priest.   
  
"This was the best prank EVER," the priest said, taking off his wig, revealing flaming red hair.  
  
"Fred?" Ron asked timidly.  
  
"Hey little bro!" Fred said as he peeled his wrinkled mask off he had used at playing priest, showing his flushed cheeks and freckles. "It's hot in here, isn't it?" he whined, pulling on his robes.  
  
"What the hell is this? Who the hell are you?" David asked.  
  
Fred stuck out his hand. "Fred Weasley, at your service. Brother to usher Ron and Ginny, friend to Harry, Maggie, and Hermione, and MASTER mischief maker! I fooled you all!"  
  
"I can't believe this. I can't believe this. This is a dream; I'm going to pinch myself and wake up, " Hermione murmured.  
  
Fred turned to Hermione. "You think we'd actually let you go through with this? No, friends don't let friends marry jackasses like this and ruin their lives."  
  
"I still can't believe this," Hermione said again, in shock.   
  
"Are you mad?" Fred asked timidly.  
  
Hermione felt a smile play her lips. "No, I'm not mad. You probably saved me."  
  
Fred shook his head. "Hermione, you didn't need us to help you. You would have saved yourself; you just got through screaming at him and telling him you wanted a divorce, for goodness sake! I just bought you some time."  
  
"Thank you for caring so much that you'd do something this elaborate for me," Hermione said. She ran to Fred and threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you."  
  
"No problem, Herm. Just doing my job as mischief maker of the world," Fred said as he hugged her back.  
  
"Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs would have been proud," Hermione whispered against his shoulder.  
  
"You think so?" Fred asked. "Really?"  
  
"Sure!" Hermione laughed. "You are the supreme mischief maker of the world. I love you."  
  
Fred pulled his head back and looked into her eyes, suddenly serious. "I think there's a boy standing over there who needs to hear those three little words more than I do. He's quite taken with you, you know."  
  
Hermione nodded and turned around. She acknowledged the scene, a hundred or so extremely confused guests, Ginny laying down on the floor because she was laughing so hard, Ron explaining to Maggie and Iris that his brother was not demented, and Harry standing alone with a dazed expression on his face.  
  
Hermione walked over to Harry. "Hey," she said shyly.  
  
"Hey," he greeted her.  
  
"This has been weird," Hermione said.  
  
"Very," Harry agreed. There was an awkward pause between them.  
  
"Harry, uh, I, uh," Hermione began.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'm sorry, about everything, about last night, about the night before last, about today. I'm so sorry."  
  
Harry sighed. That was not what he wanted to hear. "It's ok," he said lamely.  
  
"No it's not," she said, taking her hands in his. "Look at me," she instructed. His emerald eyes burned into her brown. "I, I, uh, I love you," she said finally, then broke their gaze to look down at the floor. The entire church was silent.  
  
Harry took his hand and tilted her face towards him, so that he could once more see her eyes. "I love you too," he whispered.  
  
Hermione's face broke into a smile. "Harry, I…" she was cut off by his lips pressing into hers. She threw her arms around his neck, and he wrapped his arms around her waist; they pushed closer and closer together until it was impossible to be more so. As Harry kissed her, Hermione felt jolts of electricity running up her spine, and felt like she was spinning, she was melting into him, she was so dizzy, she was going around and around…  
  
Harry felt happy for the first time since Hermione had been home and told them she was getting married. She loves me, he thought. She really loves me. I can't believe it. But in a way he could. Hermione might not believe in fate and destiny, but Harry did. He doubted that it was just consequence that brought them together; there was some type of greater force. Whether it was God or the Sages, Harry didn't know, nor did he care. Whomever had guiding him to Hermione, he owed them everything. She was everything to him.  
  
Harry broke the kiss after a while. He leaned in and kissed Hermione's nose, her cheeks, her forehead, her neck. He kissed her absently until his lips grew tired, and then he kissed her lips again. Senses of pure joy crept up through his body, making hormones rage and his body burn. He clutched Hermione closer to him, closer than anyone had been to him.  
  
"I love you," Harry whispered when their kiss had ended.  
  
"I love you too." Hermione said. She hugged Harry, and he kissed her cheek, squeezing her to him. Hermione beamed, this felt right. This was where she wanted to be for the rest of her life, with Harry. She didn't have to convince herself that she loved him like she had had to do with David; she knew. Every piece of logic in her body was agreeing with her emotions; this was it, this was right.   
  
"I can't believe this," Harry said softly.  
  
"I know. It's too good to be true, isn't it?"  
  
Harry ran a finger down her cheek. "Yeah, it is."   
  
"What are we going to do now?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well, you have the dress, don't you?" Harry inquired slyly.  
  
Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. "Just what are you suggesting?"  
  
Harry looked at her; his eyes sparkling excitedly. "Let's go and get married."  
  
"Now?" Hermione asked.   
  
Harry turned around, outstretching his arms. "We're in a church, aren't we?"  
  
Hermione sighed. "We can't; we need a wedding license, and those take weeks to process."  
  
"Well, where can we go that you don't need one of those?" Harry asked her.  
  
"Las Vegas is the only place I know," Hermione said.  
  
"Las Vegas here we come!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"Oh, Harry, it's in America, we'll need plane tickets, and, a whole lot of other stuff!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"Do you want to marry me?" Harry asked sweetly.  
  
"Yes," Hermione said automatically, as a reflex. She leaned towards him and kissed his nose.  
  
Harry took her hand and kneeled. "Will you marry me?" he asked.  
  
Hermione felt tears coming down her cheeks. "Yes."  
  
Harry grinned. "I don't have a ring," he said softly. He pulled a loose string from his tuxedo and tied it around her finger. "This will have to do."  
  
"It's beautiful," Hermione said, making them both laugh. Harry suddenly bent and put his arm under her knees, picking her up. He spun her around and around, not unlike he had the night before. Around the turned, until the two of them were so dizzy they could barely see straight.  
  
Harry kissed her again, holding her in his arms. "Some say love is like a river, which drowns the tender reed," he sang. "Some say love is like a razor, which leaves your heart to bleed."  
  
"Some say love is like a hunger, and endless aching need," Hermione sang.  
  
"I say love is like a flower, and you, it's only seed," Harry whispered into her ear.   
  
"I didn't know you knew that song," Hermione whispered.  
  
"Oh, of course I do. I knew it was your favorite, so I bought the CD and memorized the lyrics," Harry told her. Hermione really didn't know what to say to that, so she just smiled and laid her head on his shoulder. Harry carried her over to where Ron, Ginny, Fred, Maggie, and Iris were standing.  
  
"This is like so sweet!" Iris exclaimed.  
  
"It is," Maggie agreed. "See Ron, everything did end up all right!"  
  
"Yes, it did," Ron said.  
  
***  
  
The boy with the red hair pulled up at the church, and Dr. Johnson ran out. He was pretty sure he would lose his job because he was so late. The boy ran after him, telling him to wait up, but Dr. Johnson paid no notice.  
  
Dr. Johnson was in shock when he saw the chaos inside the church. The groom was talking to his parents angrily; his side of the church was slowly leaving. The bride's side seemed enthralled in something that was happening at the head of the church. The bride was kissing someone other than the groom, and he was carrying her princess-style. And the boy who kidnapped him was at the front of the church, wearing his sermon robes. How could that be! The boy was just behind him!  
  
As to answer his suspicions, the boy who kidnapped him ran up beside him and surveyed the scene. Dr. Johnson looked at the boy next to him, and then at the boy in his robes. There was two of them! Two of them! Dr. Johnson turned and ran as fast as he could; he never wanted to see either freckled boy with flaming red hair.  
  
***  
  
"George!" Fred cried as he saw his brother enter the church.  
  
"How'd it go?" George asked, then he saw Harry and Hermione kissing. "I'd say it went pretty well."  
  
"Yes, it went well," Fred answered. "We are the King of the Mischief Makers!"  
  
"Oh yeah," George exclaimed. "Next time, I want to do the fun part! All I got to do was take the priest for a joy ride. And it certainly wasn't a joy riding with him."  
  
Harry broke his and Hermione's kiss and gazed into her eyes. "Let's go," Harry whispered in Hermione's ear.   
  
"Go where?"  
  
"Viva Las Vegas," Harry told her.  
  
"Now?"  
  
"It's now or never."  
  
"Let's go," Hermione said. "Can you put me down?"  
  
Harry grinned. "No," he said as he carried her down the aisle towards the doors of the church.  
  
"Hermione, where are you going?" Caroline asked from her seat up front.  
  
"Somewhere," Hermione said slyly.  
  
"Don't be a smart ass, Hermione. Where are you going?"  
  
"To get married," Hermione admitted.  
  
"Oh, can I come?" Caroline asked excitedly.  
  
"Mum, the entire point of eloping is so that your parents AREN'T there," Hermione explained.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry," Caroline said sarcastically. "Have fun."  
  
"They will," Ron said.   
  
"Wedding night!" Fred and George said in unison. Hermione and Harry both turned scarlet. Harry turned to kiss her forehead, which invited several whistles from the male population of the church. Hermione just blushed again and smiled shyly.  
  
"Let's go," Harry said. Hermione nodded.  
  
***  
  
"And that's what happened," Hermione told the muggles on the plane. Harry squeezed his fiancee's hand, then leaned over and kissed it. They were on their way to Los Vegas, and some rude muggles had given them a few stares. It was a bit of an unusual site, a girl in a wedding dress making out on a plane with a boy in a tuxedo. Harry and Hermione had finally gotten tired of the stares, and had decided to tell the entire story. It certainly was an interesting story.  
  
"That's so sweet!" an elderly lady cried.  
  
Hermione leaned over to kiss her fiancé's cheek. "It is, isn't it?" she whispered.  
  
"So you two are eloping?" a middle aged man asked.  
  
"Yeah," Harry said. He put his arm around Hermione's shoulders.  
  
"You two seem very in love," the elderly lady said.  
  
Hermione smiled and rested her head on Harry's shoulder. "We are. We always have been."  
  
A woman who looked around thirty playfully smacked her husband. "Why don't you treat me like that?" Her husband shrugged and went back to reading his newspaper.  
  
"Are you ok with this?" Harry asked Hermione.  
  
"With getting married?" Harry nodded. "I'm great with it."  
  
"Really? You want to marry little old me?" Harry joked.  
  
"Of course I do."  
  
Harry kissed the top of her head. "I love you."  
  
Hermione smiled. "I love you too." Her response invited many 'ahhhhh' and 'how cute' responses from their audience.   
  
***  
  
"I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride," the priest of the little Drive Through Wedding Chapel announced.  
  
Harry lifted Hermione's veil and kissed her. This is the second time I've done this today, Hermione thought with a laugh. This time it's for real, and I want it to be for real. I love Harry, my husband. That sounds so odd but so good, husband. She was now Hermione Potter. That sounded a bit odd at first, but now it rang in her ears and pleased her senses.  
  
Harry reached out and put his arms around Hermione's waist. I'm kissing my wife, he thought. My wife. I'm a married man. Harry and Hermione Potter. Mr. and Mrs. Potter. I love her, I do. He thought back to what Ron said earlier that day.  
  
"Nothing goes the way you expect it to." Ron had said. That was certainly true. Harry had not expected then that he would be in Las Vegas by nightfall and be married to Hermione, the woman he loved. Perhaps it was unexpected, but it worked out anyway.*  
  
  
  
A/N: I am so sorry. I really would like to apologize for that! I hadn't meant to make it that fluffy and cheesy, it just happened! Ugh! I was about to make it sad, but I couldn't make myself do it. I just couldn't! It's so fluffy and cheesy! I hate myself! Well, please review and don't flame me for the fluff. It was physically impossible for me to make it sad. At least I'm done! All ninety pages of it!   
  
Now, to clear some things up: George kidnapped the priest, Dr. Johnson, so that Fred could pose as him in his place. And because Fred does not have a license to marry people, the marriage did not exist. If anyone else has anything that they're not sure about, email me, ok?  
  
Reviews are appreciated. They make me feel wanted. J  
  
Big ole' Disclaimer: This is my disclaimer for the entire series. Here goes!  
  
J.K. Rowling's: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Professor Severus Snape, Arthur Weasley, James Potter, Lily Potter, Percy Weasley, Penelope Clearwater, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Hannah Abbott, Cho Chang, Lavender Brown,   
The Daily Prophet, Gringotts  
  
Mine: Maggie Chabert, Chloe Chabert, Angie Chabert, Ethan Chabert, David Mercenary, Mr. Mercenary, Mrs. Mercenary, Caroline Ann Weasley, Iris Granger, Dr. Johnson, Arnold O'Malley, Alison McConnor, Justin Calloway, Barbadensis  
  
Mixed: The names of Mrs. Granger and Mr. Granger belong to J.K. Rowling, but their first names (Caroline and John) and their personalities belong to me.   



End file.
